


Free Will Reborn

by TheOffAdventurer (mynightmarestays)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Demon!Jo, F/F, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynightmarestays/pseuds/TheOffAdventurer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Dorothy come back from Oz and are sent on a case that involves a feral girl. After finding out it is Jo Harvelle and noticed she isn't really herself. The three of them form a hunting team while trying to figure out was is wrong with Jo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feral Findings

Two years. It has only been two years since they left for Oz. Now after the defeat of the Wicked Witch, Charlie wanted to come back home. She missed Sam and Dean and everything else as well. And luckily the two found a way again to travel back and forth from Oz and Earth. But the first place they came back to was the bunker. Sam and Dean were about to leave for a new case when they showed up which held them back a couple of hours. The brothers were excited to see their return. And they found out that the two of them had two separate cases they were going off to do which Dorothy asked if they could help out with one and they gladly agreed.

The two girls were heading off to Sioux Falls, South Dakota to meet another hunter named Jody Mills who was also the sheriff. She had found a naked, blonde hair girl walking around the streets and was acting feral. What caught the attention of the hunter was people were being flung around without the girl touching them. Chances were it was a physics who might have been living in the room but they were going to see it anyways.

When they pulled into Sheriff’s office as Charlie grabbed her bag from the back with her tablet in it. They got out of the car and as they walked towards the office, Dorothy took ahold of Charlie’s hand causing the redhead to blush. Things got closer between the two in Oz to the point when they finished off the army, Dorothy pulled her into a kiss. When they came up to the door, they broke the hands as Dorothy opened it for her.

“Thank you.” Charlie said.

“You’re welcome.” Dorothy said with a smile. She lead Jo to the front desk and looked at the office sitting there.

“Hi we’re here to see Sheriff Jody Mills. She’s expecting us.” Dorothy said with a smile. He turned his head to a women with short black hair and a busted lip.

“Mills, you expecting two girls?” He asked. Jody looked over at them and smiled.

“Yep. They are here about the girl we have in the cell.” She walked over to them.

“So you must be Charlie and Dorothy. Sam said you were in Oz?” She asked when she got over.

“Yes that’s correct.” Dorothy said as Charlie looked alittle star-struck.

“I heard about you killing Vesta. That is awesome.” Charlie said causing Jody to smile.

“Thank you. Shall I take you to the girl who caused a number on alot of my guys and myself?” Jody asked.

“Yeah. You told Sam and Dean that she was feral like?” Dorothy asked as Charlie pulled out her tablet to take notes on this.

“Yeah. She was of course naked and covered in dirt and maybe some blood. But she screamed and ran from us. And when she cowered in the corner like a scared animal she started to fling us around.” Jody said.

“Telekinesis. How were you able to get her here?” Charlie asked.

“One of my guys had a tranquilizer gun and shot her with it. She slowed down enough for us to bring her to the cell. Here she is.” Jody brought them to a cell where the door where half the door was mostly see-through plastic to check on them.

“Can we go in to see her?” Dorothy asked.

“Yeah.” Jody pulled out the keys and opened the cage.

Dorothy went in first with Charlie behind her. They saw the girl curled up in the corner. There was a blanket that looked like it wasn’t touch because it was still folded up. They could see she was covered in a mix of dirt and blood. Her blonde hair reached mid back and was a mess as well. They could see there were cuts all over her. Most likely from running in the woods. Charlie frowned at the sight. She could tell she was scared. She looked at Dorothy.

“Let me try and talk to her.” She said.

“Be careful.” Dorothy said. Charlie smiled and nodded her head. She sat down near the girl and saw she was looking at Charlie through her arms.

Charlie gave her a smile. “Hey there. I’m Charlie. And this is my friend Dorothy. Can you speak?” She said. There wasn’t a response which told them she couldn’t speak. This was going to make things harder. Charlie looked at Dorothy who was wondering what to do next.

“If she can’t speak, she must have grown up in the woods. This is going to make it harder to find out what she is.” Dorothy said.

“Well I think first we need to get her cleaned up and examine her. It may help.” Charlie said.

“How you you suppose that?” Dorothy said. Charlie looked back at the girl and grabbed the blanket.

“Can we put this on you?” She asked. The girl looked at her for a second before she reached out and took the blanket and wrapped it around herself.

“Thank you. Are you hungry? Do you want food?” Charlie made hand motions to mimic eating. The girl nodded her head yes again causing Charlie to smile.

“Can you come with us so we can get you food? Nothing bad will happen to you I swear.” Charlie said. She put her hand out and it was a couple of seconds before she reached out and took Charlie’s hand. Charlie smiled as she helped her up. She fixed the blanket on her and gave Dorothy a smile.

“You still have the touch.” She said with a smile.

“Yep.” Charlie said. Charlie lead her out and Jody looked at them.

“That’s impressive.” Jody said.

“You just need to be kind and gentle. I think because you were chasing her with possibly your guns, that scared her and frighten her.” Charlie said as Dorothy came up.

Jody nodded her head. “Yeah. Guns came out when she tossed people around. Where are you going to take her?” Jody asked as she put her hands on her belt.

“We’ll have to get her somewhere and clean her up. But with the powers we don’t know what is going to happen.” Charlie said.

“I have a old cabin in the woods you can use. I can take you to it.” Jody said.

“Do you mind us staying there for a while? Mostly to figure out what’s going on with her.” Dorothy asked crossing her arms.

“I don’t. I have a teenager at home to deal with and the cabin is empty alot so use it. Want to head there now?” Jody said.

“Yeah. It might take a while to get all the dirt off.” Charlie said.

* * *

Charlie wiped the rest of the dirt off of her face. As she cleaned the girl she did noticed a few scars. There was one on her hairline, a knife wound scar on her upper right arm and her right hand looked liked there were healed burn marks. Then the one that caught her attention the most were the ones on her stomach. Three claw marks reaching the width of it. If they were open, she was sure her stomach would be falling out of them. It made Charlie wondered even more what happen to her. Not to mention the amount of dirt under her nails too.

Charlie had been the only one to get the girl to do anything where when Dorothy tried, most of the responses weren’t the best so she went out and got food to feed her. Beside having to clean the blood and dirt off, Jo had to treat some of the cuts and cut some of the hair because she couldn’t get the leaves and sticks out. So how from being in the middle of her back it was at breast length. She grabbed a mix of hers and Dorothy’s clothes to put on her. She grabbed one of Dorothy’s shirts and her own underwear and pants for her to wear. Charlie gave her a smile when she finished up.

“There we go. All cleaned up. You know you’re pretty cute under all the dirt.” Charlie said. The girl looked down at her hand and ran her finger over the burn scar. Charlie watched her.

“Do you remember how you got that? Or any of these scars?” Charlie asked as she took ahold of her hand and looked at it. It looked like something exploded in her hand. She shook her head no as the front door open and closed.

“Let’s get you some food. Come on.” Charlie said. She got up and the girl followed her out. They found Dorothy unpacking the food and looked over at them.

“She’s not bad looking. Have you figured out her name yet?” Dorothy asked.

“Um no. Been more focus on the scars and how she got them. She has some on her stomach that could have killed her.” Charlie said as the girl took a seat on the couch.

“Than it’s surprising she’s alive. How long should we watch her before we contact Sam and Dean to see what they know?” Dorothy asked.

“A couple days maybe. I don’t think she’s dangerous so if the chance she isn’t human, I see we can let her leave and be fine.” Charlie said.

“Or she can stay with us and help us with hunting.” Dorothy said.

Charlie gave her a worried look. “We can’t force her into it. She could live a perfectly normal life.” She said.

“Charlie, she has powers. She won’t be able to live normally. She’s living with a wound that could have killed her. It would be hard to do something like that if you have powers.” Dorothy said causing Charlie to sigh.

“I know. But if we take her on a hunt with us, she stays in the hotel or the car for her safety.” Charlie said.

“That’s fair and maybe Sam could help with her powers since he had the psychic abilities for a while.” She said.

“Alright. Now food wise, what did you get?” Charlie said with a smile causing Dorothy to smile.

“There were things on sale and there was something called turkey burgers which I picked up. When did thanksgiving food start being used for something like hamburgers?” Dorothy asked.

“When there was a health trend to only eat poultry. they are pretty good. I can cook them. You want to try to find out her name?” Charlie said.

“Deal.” Dorothy came around and gave Charlie a kiss. Charlie smiled as Dorothy walked towards the girl.

“Oh where’s your tablet? I figure you might have a thing on there she could write on?” Dorothy said.

“In the bedroom.” Charlie said. Dorothy smiled as she headed to get it. Charlie started to put up the food up and saw Dorothy come back out with it after she figured out how to turn it on.

Dorothy took a seat beside the girl, causing her to move herself into the corner. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you. I want to ask you some questions and we’re going to use this to answer them since you’re having trouble speaking. Now do you remember where you’re from?” She asked handing the tablet. She took it and looked at it before she took her figure and drew something. After she was done, she gave it back to Dorothy.

“The ground? Alright. Do you know your name?” She hit clear and gave it back. The girl took it and wrote with her finger and gave it back. Dorothy smiled seeing she knew her name.

“Joanna? That’s a pretty name. Can I ask you one more name Joanna?” She asked. Joanna nodded her head.

“Do you remember what happen to give you the scar on your stomach?” Dorothy asked. Charlie looked over as she was cooking to see. Joanna shook her head no. Dorothy nodded her head.

“Alright. Do you want to mess around with this while we cook?” Dorothy asked handing it to her. She nodded her head and took it. Dorothy smile and got up and went over to Charlie.

“Well she can write and that’s a good thing. But she says she came from the ground which is a bit worrisome.” Dorothy said.

“Well she could have hit her head and woke up from lying on the ground. I can start working on getting her to speak. Than later we can work on her powers.” Charlie said as she flipped them.

“And we need to get her some clothes too.” Dorothy said.

“Can we have a montage?” Charlie asked with a smile.

“We don’t want to scare her.” Dorothy said

“Right. We can do it tomorrow through.” Charlie said.

“Sounds like a plan.” Dorothy gave her a kiss on the head.

She looked back over to Joanna and wondered what was going on with her. And Dorothy had a feeling if she wasn’t human, Charlie wouldn’t let any harm come to her. Like it was said before, the girl was scared and not a threat. Dorothy rubbed the back of her neck as she watched her.

 

 


	2. Scars

Dorothy watch Charlie sit on the couch with Joanna, reading her the Supernatural books. It still was odd that there was a set of books based on Dean and Sam. But Charlie had them for quick access on her tablet and they both agree it could help her hearing them speak would get her speaking again which proved to be working. Joanna would talk some but at the moment it was softly and she was nervous when she did speak. But of course it was a work in progress. Charlie gave her the tablet and then got up and went over to her. Charlie gave her a smile.

“She is getting better. I think we should get her started on her power and work on it.” Charlie said.

Dorothy nodded her head. “I can work on that with her. You’ve been doing enough with her already.” She said causing Charlie to smile.

“Alright and don’t yell at her. And Jody is coming up to get her fingerprints so we can get her identity.” Charlie said.

“What if she doesn’t want to know who she is?” Dorothy asked.

“That’s up to her. But it might help us figure out what she is.” Charlie said.

“Alright. Joanna, can you come over?” Dorothy asked. Joanna looked at them for a second before she sat the tablet down and came over. She looked at them as Dorothy gave her a smile.

“You remember how we said you have a power.” She asked.

“...yes.” She said softly.

“We are going to work on it some. You need control over it. Do you understand?” Dorothy asked. Joanna nodded her head. Dorothy picked up some fruit.

“We’ll go outside and work on it so Charlie can have some alone time. Come on.” Dorothy said.

Dorothy headed outside with Joanna and went out out a bit into the forest. There was a bit of a broken fence that Dorothy found the other day to practice her shooting. So it was a good site to work with Joanna with her powers. They came to it and Dorothy put the fruits on three poles. She walked over to Joanna and pointed to the fruit.

“Okay we are going to work on moving them. How you move them is up to you. Can you remember how you did it when the police came after you?” Dorothy asked.

“No.” She said.

“Alright. That won’t be a problem. Ok...So then focus on the orange and try to lift it up in the air.” Dorothy said.

“How do I do that?” Joanna speaking a bit louder which made Dorothy smile a bit.

“Lucky you back in Oz, I’ve fought alongside people with powers and they told me how they’ve master it. Clear your mind. The only thing that should be in your head is moving the orange. After a while, you might be able to move objects and do something else at the same time. But you need to start with the basics. Now like I said, focus on the orange. Just the orange and lifting it in the air.” Dorothy said.

Joanna nodded her head. She looked at the orange as she bit her bottom lip. Dorothy moved to the side a bit as she watched Joanna. She looked over to the orange she told her to focus on. Nothing yet. She looked at Joanna again and saw she was starting to get frustrated. Before she could say anything, the orange exploded and Joanna started to coward. Dorothy went over to her.

“Hey it’s okay. Shh. It’s okay Joanna.” Dorothy said. Joanna looked at her, scared. Dorothy gave her a gentle smile like she had watch Charlie do to her.

“Listen, don’t be scared. You focus too much on it. Want to try again?” Dorothy asked. Joanna nodded her head. Dorothy helped her up and brushed the dirt off of her.

“Try the apple. And don’t get mad if it works. This takes time to master. Now try again.” Dorothy said. Joanna nodded her head and looked at the apple.

She keep her eyes on the apple. Joanna kept her mind focus like Dorothy said. Soon enough, the apple started to shake alittle. Dorothy smile as she saw it.

“Stay calm. Breathe.” Dorothy said gently.

Joanna took a breath in and focused more. The apple then darted at Joanna, hitting her in the head. She grabbed her head as Dorothy chuckled alittle. She went over to her and checked her face. There was a red mark forming under her eyes. Joanna rubbed it.

“Doesn’t look serious. But you moved it and that’s good. Let’s stopped for now. We’ll work on it again later. Good job Joanna.” Dorothy said causing her to smile.

“Thank you.” Joanna said softly.

Dorothy picked up the apple and went to the pole and picked up the other fruit. She started to walk back to the house with Joanna behind her. When they came to the cabin, they saw two new cars. One was a police car which meant it was Jody. The other was a black impala. The Impala. Sam and Dean. They haven’t called them to tell them anything about Joanna. So they might have come to see it. She looked at Joanna.

“Stand outside this door and wait for me or Charlie to tell you to come in. Alright?” She said. Joanna nodded her head.

Dorothy went inside and saw Dean, Sam, and Jody with Charlie at the dining table. She walked over as she put her hands in her pockets. She had no idea what was going to happen now. She saw there was a box on the table and that were guns in it. Charlie must have made them put them in there for Joanna. She looked at them and gave them a smirk.

“Did you come and check on us because we didn’t call you?” Dorothy asked.

“Yeah. A girl with no memory and psychic powers. We are curious.” Dean said.

“And to make sure you are safe as well.” Sam said as Charlie gave her the box. Dorothy placed it on the kitchen counter. Dorothy came back.

“That makes sense. Before we left her in, you aren’t allow to question or do anything that can scare her. Her powers need to be worked on.” Dorothy said.

“How did working with her powers go?” Charlie asked.

“She shot the apple to her face after exploding the orange.” Dorothy said.

“Is she alright?” Charlie asked concerned.

“She’ll heal. Might have a bruise for a little bit but she’s fine. Should we bring her in?” Dorothy said.

Charlie nodded her head. Dorothy walked to the door as Dean and Sam stood up. They watch her open the door and she motion for Joanna to come in. The moment they saw Joanna come in, Dean pulled out the demon knife and went over to her and forced her against the wall with the blade at her neck.

“What the hell Dean!” Charlie yelled.

“How are you back Jo? You’re dead.” Dean asked.

Joanna grabbed and and threw him on the ground with ease. Sam went after he but as pushed to the wall with force from her telekinesis causing her eyes to turn back. The five of them stared at her. She started to look scared for her life as Dean got up and went after her. But Charlie quickly got infront of Joanna and look Dean straight in the eyes.

“Leave her alone.” Charlie said.

“Charlie get out of the way.” Dean said.

“No.” She said.

“She’s a demon. I don’t know how it has Jo’s body but that thing in her is a demon.” Dean said as Jo let Sam go.

“Then if she’s a demon, why aren’t we dead or why doesn’t she remember anything about her?” Charlie said.

“Demons play tricks. Now get out of they way.” Dean said. Dorothy pulled out her gun and placed it on the back of Dean’s head.

“Put down the knife Dean or you will meet an early end.” Dorothy said. Dean took a deep breath in and Charlie took the knife. Once she saw Charlie had the knife, Dorothy took the barrel off of Dean’s head.

“Joanna, can you go to the bedroom? Please?” Charlie looked at her causing her black eyes to disappear. She shook her head no and Charlie saw she was too scare.

“Hey don’t worry. No one will hurt you. You can read on the books on my Tablet.” Charlie said. Jo bit the bottom of her lip and nodded her head. She picked up the tablet from the coffee table and went into the bedroom. Once they heard the door close, the brothers looked at Charlie.

“Are you insane?” Sam asked.

“She’s not dangerous. She’s been with us for three days and nothing has happen.” Dorothy said.

“She’s more scared than anything. There is nothing wrong with her. If she is a demon and from what you said, she has a dead person’s body. I would look into that personally and let her live.” Charlie said.

“What if she goes off the deep end Charlie? What if she starts killing? Are you going to be the one to pull the trigger?” Dean asked.

“Yes.” Charlie said.

Same looked at Dean. “She does have a point Dean. We should look into the face that a Demon has Jo’s body And looks perfectly fine. And the fact there is no memory of her past.” Sam said.

“Then how do we do that? Hm?” Dean asked.

“Call your connections.” Jody said.

“Crowley? I don’t think he’ll listen or help.” Dean said.

“What about Cas?” Sam asked.

“We’ll have to call him. I don’t think he can magically appear places anymore.” Dean said.

“Good we’re at agreement. She lives and stays with us. Call us when you have Cas. Until then, we will take her on hunts with us. Think about it guys. A demon on our side would be useful.” Dorothy said as Dean sighed.

“Are you going to take responsibility for her?” Sam asked.

“Yes. She’s not dangerous guys...How long has Jo been dead? Charlie asked crossing her arms.

“Seven years. She died with her mother trying to kill hellhound while we went after Lucifer.” Sam said.

Dorothy looked at Charlie. “That could explain her scars on her stomach.” She said.

“She has scars from the attack?” Sam asked.

“She has a few.” Jody said.

“Can I see them?” Sam asked. Dorothy looked at Charlie who was now basically in charge over Jo.

“Only Sam. She might react negatively towards you Dean.” She said.

“Fine.” Dean said. Charlie looked at Sam and motion him to follow. Sam nodded his head and followed her to the bedroom. Charlie opened the door, finding Jo under the window reading. She looked up at them and pulled the tablet close to her.

“Hey, it’s alright. He’s not going to hurt you. Can you stand up?” Charlie asked. Jo put the tablet down and stood up.

“What’s going on?” She asked softly.

“He wants to see your scars. You may not remember it but you two were friends.” Charlie said coming over to her. Jo nodded her head and lifted up her shirt showing the three claw marks. Sam came over and looked at them.

“Those are from the hellhounds. Any thing else?” Sam said.

‘You can show him your hand.” Charlie said. Jo put her shirt down and showed him her right hand. Sam gently touched it and looked at it.

“That has to be from the trigger. Her mother and her blew up a store to kill them. The trigger was in this hand.” Sam said.

“So she is Jo?” Charlie asked.

“Body wise yeah. How did you know her name was Joanna?” Sam asked letting her hand go.

“I told them. It’s all I remember.” Jo said causing Sam to frown some.

“Well would you rather be called Jo or Joanna now?” Sam asked.

“Joanna. That’s what they’ve been calling me.” Jo said. Sam nodded his head.

“Alright Joanna.” Sam got up and looked at her. Part of him believed this was Jo no matter what. But the fact she was a demon worried him. He left the room. Charlie gave her a smile and followed him out as she closed the door behind her. Sam looked at them.

“It’s Jo’s body alright. She has the scar from the hellhounds ripping her stomach and a scar from the trigger. And she only remember her name was Joanna and wants to be called by that now. Not Jo.” Sam said causing Dean to sigh.

“Alright. The moment she steps out of line with killing people, she is going to have to be stopped.” Dean said.

“Alright. So I guess that means we won’t need to fingerprint her Jody.” Charlie said.

“That’s fine with me. I guess it you three are going to take her out then.” Jody said.

“We’ve found some cases to work on. We planned to take her no matter what.” Dorothy said.

The brothers nodded their head. “Where at?” Dean asked.

“Seattle. There have been unusual accidents going on. Someone was impaled on the Space Needle from skydiving. A business building was set on fire and they couldn’t find the cause of the fire. It’s like Death Eaters gone wild to terrorize muggles.” Charlie said.

“Alright. Be careful and call for back up if you need it.” Sam said.

“Understood.” Charlie said with a smile.

 


	3. First Hunt: Start

           They spent the whole day on the road. Charlie spent most of the time either reading or sleeping, Dorothy was driving, and Jo was in the back seat staring out the window. The two hunters figure she wanted to sleep but demons didn’t sleep. They didn’t even hear a word out of her or see her even move. The only time she moved was when they stopped to eat or refuel gas and she got out of the car to move around. Dorothy knew Charlie was a bit worried about it and really didn’t know how to help her. About a week ago, she was lost and confused, then was attacked by police, and then Dean threaten her with a knife at her throat. That caused the two to explain she wasn’t human while then they saw her shut down quickly.

They arrived in Seattle around two in the morning and found a motel to stay in on the outskirts of the city. Charlie went and got them the room and came back finding the two girls unpacking the trunk. Charlie picked up some of the bags and carried them in with them. The room had two beds with a table with two chairs with a desk to the side of the room. There was a mini kitchen as well. The room had a skyscraper theme painted on the walls.

“Well this makes the case a bit odd now.” Dorothy said. Jo put the bags down and went outside and took a seat on the hood of the car.

“I think it’s bugging her knowing she isn’t human.” Charlie said.

“Well she has learned we kill demons and her life is on the line now.” Dorothy said.

“What can we do? I don’t want her to feel like she’s on a leash.” Charlie said.

“Why not let her go on field with us? She’s been reading what Sam and Dean do in the books.” Dorothy said.

“Here’s the thing, do you think she’s ready? She’s still trying to talk louder.” Charlie said.

“Yes. We should let her. I mean we bought her a suit for something like this. Let’s get her started.” Dorothy said.

“I can go to the morgue with her. Three people would be too much and would look odd.” Charlie said.

“I can go to the firehouse to find out about the building.” Dorothy said.

“Sounds like a plan. We’ll have to make her a FBI badge.” Charlie said.

“I’ll do it. I need to work on that. You want to talk to her?” Dorothy asked. Charlie nodded her head.

“She response better to me.” She said. Dorothy smiled and pulled Charlie to her and gave her a kiss.

“I love you. And you have been amazing with her.” She said. Charlie smiled and returned the kiss.

“Thank you and I love you too.” She said. Dorothy let her go and Charlie went outside.

She found Jo sitting on the hood on the car with her knees up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. The day after Dean and Sam showed up at the cabin, she kinda of went back to when they first found her. Charlie walked over and took a seat beside her on the hood. She looked up at the sky and smiled at the sight of the stars. She nudged Jo causing the blonde to look at her. She noticed Charlie was looking upwards which caused her to do the same.

       “Stars…” Jo said.

       “Yep. I like looking at the sky at night. It’s beautiful. And you got to see the sun set and rise on the drive here and I love watching those too.” Charlie said

“…I couldn’t sleep on the ride over. I haven’t slept at all since you guys found me.” Jo said.

       “And there’s nothing wrong with that. There are nights I don’t sleep either.” Charlie said.

       “Is because I’m not human that I don’t sleep?” Jo looked at Charlie.

       Charlie looked at her and sighed. “Yes. Though you do get hungry and thirsty and demons don’t feel that. You’re not a normal demon Joanna. We just don’t know what’s going on with you.” She said.

“I’m a freak.”

       “No you’re not. But I do have something that could make you happy.” She said.

       “What?” Joanna said.

       “You’re going on field with me tomorrow. You know like how Sam and Dean do in the books.” Charlie said giving her a smile.

       “Really? You trust me to do it?” Jo asked.

       “Yep. Dorothy is making your FBI badge. You and I are going to the morgue to examine the bodies. Dorothy is going to talk to the fire department to find out about the fire.” Charlie said. Jo bit her bottom lip. The redhead nudged her again.

       “It’s going to be fun. If we thought you were a danger, you would be with Sam and Dean and chained up. Dorothy and I want you to help us and not sit in the hotel room while we work.” Charlie said.

       “Ok.” Jo said.

       “Good. Now come inside and you can pick the name for on your badge.” Charlie got off the car and held her hand out for Jo. She took it and got off the car. They went back into the room and saw Dorothy was working on it.

       “How’s it going savior of Oz?” Charlie asked as Jo closed the door.

       “Good. You feeling better Joanna?” She asked looking at the demon. Jo nodded her head.

       “Great. Now you need a name for your ID. And you can’t use your real name.” Dorothy said.

       “….Ellen. For the first name.” Joanna said. Charlie looked at her. She knew the books. She knew Jo’s mother was Ellen. The fact she was picking her mother’s name broke her heart alittle.

       “Okay. What about last name?” Dorothy said. Joanna stood there and thoughts.

       “How does Harington sound?” Charlie said. Jo nodded her head. Dorothy smiled and typed in the name and printed the paper off. She picked up a pen and handed it to Jo.

       “You’ll need to sign it.” She said. Jo nodded her head and took the pen. She signed the fake badge with the false name and smiled afterwards. Charlie picked it up and gave Dorothy a smiled.

      “Looks legit. Let’s get it in a case for her.” Charlie said. 

* * *

 

       Charlie led Jo into the morgue. Charlie looked at her and smiled. Jo in her suit was attractive. They got her a grey skirt and a matching blazer with a salmon button up. They had to quickly show her how to walk in heels before they walked out. They even pulled her hair into a ponytail as well. Charlie wore a navy blue power suit with a yellow button blouse. She waited for Jo to catch up with her.

      “Let me do talking alright. And remember you’re new to the force so you’re here with me for training.” Charlie said. Jo nodded her head as they came to the office. Charlie pulled out her badge and held it open.

“Hi. I’m agent Asimov and this is my partner Agent Harrington.” She said. Jo found her and flashed it. The morgue attendant looked at them.

“How can I help you guys?” He asked.

“We here to see the body that was impaled on the Space Needle.” Charlie said.

“Alright.” He got up and lead them over to a storage fridge. He opened one and pulled out a body and the first thing the two noticed was the blanket was sagging into a hole. He pulled it over and saw the victim. The hole in the middle of him took up most of the body.

“We have the organs in the fridge if you need to see them.” He said.

Charlie glupped. “Just need to see the body. Thank you. We’ll let you know when we’re done.” She said. He nodded his head and left the two. Charlie took a deep breathe in and looked at the body before she looked at Jo.

“Do you remember what the report said?” She asked trying not to pass out from the sight.

“Kinda of. They were able to gather all his organs back when they got him off the needle. It said he went skydiving and his goal to to land ontop of a skyscraper but all of the sudden it got windy and he got geared to the Needle and this happen...Do you need to sit down?” Jo asked.

“Naw. I’m good.” Charlie lied. Jo looked at her and nodded her head.

“Alright. So you don’t remember anything about the guy personally?” Charlie said.

“...no.” Charlie nodded her head.

“Alright. Now as a demon you have a different sight than humans do. You can see things we can’t. Can you see anything about this guy?” Charlie asked. Jo looked the guy over.

“Nothing.” Jo said.

“Alright. As of right now this sounds like the case of bad luck.” Charlie said.

“Dorothy might find something.” Jo said.

“Maybe. We can also do a search for strange deaths in the past months too.” Charlie said.

The two left the morgue and went back to the hotel. Jo put back on jeans and a grey t-shirt while Charlie put on jeans with one of her plaid button ups. She sat at the computer looking at past cases while writing down some of the stuff she found. She gave Jo the tablet so she could read about herself. She heard her chuckle now and then from it. Charlie rubbed her neck as Dorothy came back in.

“So the fire station couldn’t find anything that started the fire when they went through the remains of the building. Nothing.” Dorothy said.

“We didn’t find anything on the Space Needle guy. But I’ve been digging around and there have been a couple of more strange stuff like this. A guy a couple of months ago got flatten by a piano and I’m not joking. And a girl got part of her bathing suit caught in a filter systems and her head was stuck in the water and she drowned and choked to death.” Charlie causing Dorothy to make a face.

“That doesn’t sound pleasant.” Dorothy said.

“Elements.” Jo said. The couple looked at it,

“What Joanna?” Dorothy asked.

“They died from a element. Air for the skydriver, fire for that building, water for that girl and earth for the piano because it’s made of wood.” Jo said.

“The 4 main elements. Why didn’t I see that?!” Charlie went to her computer.

“Charlie, what is going on in your head?” Dorothy asked as Jo got up and walked over to them.

“Elements are a huge deals in many cultures. But you only find wood in Asian cultures as a element. It sometimes substitutes for Earth but he was smashed into stone so it is combining two elements. Oh my god! We could be fighting a japanese spirit! Jo I need my tablet!” Charlie said. Jo handed it to her and watched her pull up a program that had various monster photos on it.

“Charlie you seem to excited about this. I would be more worry than excited about it. If I’m right, Japanese spirits are quite violent.” Dorothy said.

“And we fought flying monkeys and that didn’t seem dangerous to you?” Charlie said causing Jo to look confused.

“Charlie, what if this is something we can’t handle?” Dorothy asked.

“There are three of us here. We can come up with something.” Charlie said as her tablet dinged.

“What did you do?” Dorothy asked.

“Put in a search for strange deaths and asian spirits and I got something. An Oni.” Charlie said.

“What’s about them?” Dorothy said.

“Well claws that can kill you. They can focus on someone and kill them until they open their third eye which expands their range of killing. And they have kanabo which protects them from harm.” Charlie said.

“How do we kill one?” Jo asked.

“By damaging it’s third eye…” Charlie said. Dorothy sighed.

“And the Kanabo protects them. Get that away from him and I can shoot his eye.” Dorothy said.

“But we need to find it first. The question is how?” Charlie said.

Jo had an Idea and her face lit up. “I can do it.” She said in a normal tone. They looked at her.

“How?” Dorothy asked.

“Charlie said I can see things you guys can’t. Maybe if we find the center of where he has been killing, I can do a look out there.” She said. Dorothy gave Charlie a worried look.

“It’s out best option at the moment. I’ll find a area and we can do that tomorrow.” Charlie said causing Jo to smile. And it was the first time the two really saw her smile. Charlie let her heart skip alittle when she saw the smile.

“Great.” Jo said.

 

 


	4. First Hunt: End

Dorothy sat with Jo on some coffee shop patio. Charlie was inside getting coffee so they could stay there. They found the middle of the killings and to check everyone out, outside some random coffee shop was the best place. Jo was able to see everyone. Of course she could see the demons possessing people, angels in their vessels, and various monsters. They told her to find someone with horns. They had a third eye but she wasn’t sure if she would see it or not. Charlie came out with two coffees for Dorothy and her and a water for Jo.

As she sat down, she looked at Dorothy. “Anything?” She asked.

Dorothy shook her head. “Nothing and she’s been like that for thirty minutes.”

“I just hope we won’t be watching all day. Joanna I got your water.” Jo reached her hand back, not taking her eyes off the people. Charlie handed her the bottle and watch her open it and take a sip.

“You think we should move her after a couple of hours?” Dorothy asked.

“Naw. She’ll be fine. Just when we need to leave, we’ll move her.” Charlie said.

“How big do the horns need to be?” Jo asked.

“They are small. Do you see something?” Charlie asked.

“No. Just asking.” Jo said. The two girl nodded their head.

They stayed there for a couple of hours before Jo reacted. She kept her eye on a Asian guy wearing a grey baggy jacket with a hood, black skinny jeans and a red beanie.She didn’t know how people couldn’t see his horns. She got up and started to follow him. Dorothy and Charlie noticed her actions. They followed her as she walked. Dorothy’s hand stayed by her gun. Charlie’s was hidden in her bag. They kept walking to a alley where the guy stop. He turned around and looked at then.

“Why are you following me?” He asked.

“You have horns.” Jo said. The guy was taken by surprise by her and then saw Dorothy and Charlie.

“Hunters?” He said as he took his hat off and the horns showed up as his third eye opened.

Charlie glupped. “Dorothy, um what should we do?” She said.

“Here’s the question, where’s his club?” Dorothy said.

“No clue means I can hurt him.” Jo ran at him.

“Joanna!” Charlie yelled.

The Oni grabbed Jo by the neck before she could even touch her. He tilted his head as Dorothy pulled out her gun and aimed at the Oni. She couldn’t get a aim because of Jo. Jo gripped onto the Oni’s arm. Then she felt something going into her neck as blood came out of her mouth. His talons were going into her neck. He smirked and threw her into the wall. Jo hit the wall with her hand slammed into ground. Dorothy fired off some rounds as Charlie ran over to Charlie. She rolled Jo over as she coughed blood as the Oni ran off. Dorothy followed him a bit but he ran off too soon.

“Shit.” She said. Dorothy ran over to Charlie and Jo. Jo was coughing and looking around.

“How am I alive?” Jo asked in between coughs.

“That’s because you’re a demon. How are we going to treat this?” Charlie asked.

“We need to cover it up and get back to the motel. We’ll track the oni down later. We know what he looks like.” Dorothy said. Charlie took off her jacket and then her button up. She wrapped it around tightly around Jo’s neck. Dorothy helped her up as Charlie got everything back on.

“Once we get her back, I’m going to grab supplies.” Dorothy said.

“We have them already.” They walked Jo to the car as Charlie got in the back of the car with her to apply pressure.

“She won’t take the pain of a needle in her neck. I’m going to get something for her to drink.” Dorothy said.

“What is she talking about?” Jo coughed up a bit more blood.

“Alcohol. We don’t know if she will be affected.” Charlie said.

“I’m going to get 100 proof.” Dorothy said as they got to the motel.

Charlie got Jo out. Jo held onto the shirt as Charlie got her keys out. She unlocked the door then ushered her towards the bathroom. Jo was covered in blood. The moment Charlie turned on the water, she put Jo in the shower and rise the blood off of her. She took Jo’s jacket and shirt off causing her to shiver. Charlie got the blood off of her. Dorothy came back with a couple of bottles of vodka. She grab a towel and looked at her girlfriend.

“Get the kit and disinfect everything.” She said as she gave Jo a bottle. “Drink up Joanna.”

Jo opened the bottle and started to drink it as Charlie left. She came back after a few minutes with everything. Dorothy too the needle and thread and set it up. Jo took the towel off and kept drinking.

“This is going to hurt like a bitch.”

Jo nodded her head as Dorothy started to stitch it up. The look on Jo’s face showed more pain that either Charlie or Dorothy have been in. Doesn’t help that it was on her neck. Charlie helped Jo keep drinking the vodka as Dorothy kept working. Once she was finish with the first hole, she tied it off and set-up for the second one. Jo had drank have the bottle already which caused Dorothy to arch her eyebrows. She would have been on her ass from drinking that much. Time went by the time Dorothy finished. The Oni had four on one side and the thumb on the other. Each one had close to seven and Jo was on the second bottle and she looked out of it.

“How ya feeling?” Dorothy asked.

“Weird. Can I finish this?” Jo asked.

“Sure.” Dorothy said as she cleaned up. Jo tried to get up but fell back down in the tub.

“I think I’m going to stay here. Can I have a pillow?” Jo asked. Charlie gathered the clothes and towels and looked at Dorothy.

“Yeah. We’ll get you re-dress first.” Dorothy said.

Dorothy and Charlie left the bathroom. Charlie sat the bloody clothes to the side and grabbed a sweater from Jo’s bag. She rubbed her forehead. They lost the Oni and Jo was now getting drunk in the bathroom. Dorothy handed her a pillow. A smile came on her face before she went back to the bathroom. She found Jo barely awake. Charlie put the bottle aside and put the sweater on her and the pillow behind her. She took her pants off before she gave her the bottle. She went out and looked at Dorothy.

“What are we going to do?” She asked.

“Go after the Oni ourselves.” Dorothy said.

“Really? Look what happen to Jo.”

“Charlie, what are we going to do? This thing is killing people. We should find it’s Kanabo and go from there. Taunt it. And set up a trap and kill it.” Charlie groan as she ran her hands through her hair.

“It can kill us. If Jo was human, she would be dead.”

“It won’t touch us if we have the kanabo. Can you do a search for it?” Dorothy said. Charlie took a deep breathe in.

“Fine.”

* * *

Charlie spent two hours searching online before she found the Kanabo at some antics shop. They were both sure this Oni was looking for it’s club. After they checked the hours for the shop, they snuck in once it was closed and found the club. It was locked in a case. Charlie pulled out her flashlight and shined it on it. It looked the generic one she saw in video games. Pure iron, covered in spikes and wrapped in worn leather.

“Looks like what Love Aikawa carries in Bleach. Well when his zanpakuto is in it’s final form.” Dorothy gave her a strange look, not understanding what she meant. Charlie noticed it.

“It’s from one of the anime’s I watch.” Dorothy still had the confused look on her face.

“A cartoon.”

“Oh. Let’s get it out.” Dorothy slammed her elbow into the glass and broke it. Charlie covered her face from the glass. Dorothy smiled as she reached and pulled it out. The club slammed into the ground.

“It’s heavy.” Dorothy grunted.

“What next?” Charlie asked.

“How about giving it back?” They turned and saw the Oni standing there. Dorothy pulled out her gun and pointed it at the Oni.

“How about no.” Dorothy said.

“What are you going to do about it?” He walked forward as his third eye open. Charlie gulped as she pulled out her saw-off shotgun from her bag.

“Charlie, shoot!” Charlie did so.

The Oni fell backwards a bit and grabbed the wound on chest. He got back up and started to walk towards them. Dorothy focus on his eyes and fired off a bullet at his eye. The Oni stood there and fell backwards. The moment he hit the ground, he turned into water and soaked the floor. Charlie let a sigh of relief as Dorothy smiled.

“Well he’s taken care of. What shall we do with this?” Dorothy asked.

“Take it to the bunker? Who knows what could happen with it. And three bunker is the safest place.” Charlie said.

“Sounds like a plan. Let’s get back to Jo.” Dorothy picked up the kabono and carried to the car with Charlie behind her.

When they got back, the went to the bathroom and saw Jo was asleep. Charlie smiled a little knowing Jo wanted sleep or well to know what sleep was like. Dorothy smiled when she notice Charlie’s. The Ozian wrapped her arm around Charlie and kissed her on the head.

“She did do good even though she injured herself.” She said.

“Yep. We can be our own Team like Sam, Dean, and Cas. Except we have a demon and not a angel.” Charlie said.

“A demon who doesn’t remember who she is or to use her powers.” Dorothy said.

“We’ll help her. Now, she’s asleep...Wanna have some fun?” Charlie bit her bottom lip as she smiled. Dorothy grinned before she picked her up and closed the bathroom door behind her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm not the greatest at writing hunts but this was my first go at it.


	5. Souls

The ride to the bunker was quite. While they thought Jo was asleep, they decided to have sex. It ended up Jo woke up to put pants on and saw them. That night, Jo stayed in the bathroom, scared to even go out. She even finished the rest of the second bottle. Dorothy and Charlie on the other hand, slept in separate beds. The next morning, Charlie called Sam to let them know they were coming with the weapon to leave there for safety. Luckily Castiel had shown up and they could figure out what was going on with Jo with them heading over.

Charlie remember where the bunker was and told Dorothy where to go when they got to town. Jo stayed curled up in the corner of the back of the car, messing with her stitches. The holes were healed already but the thread needed to be removed. They came to the bunker and Sam and Dean were outside waiting for them. Dorothy popped the trunk open as Jo got out to get it the kanabo. Dorothy grabbed their bags as Charlie went over to the brothers.

“What did you guys hunt?” Dean asked.

“An Oni. Jo’s the only one who can lift it with ease.” Charlie said as the two came forward.

“Well she has strength. What happen to her neck?” Dean asked notice the gaze.

“She rushed head first at the Oni and he grabbed her by the neck and dug his talons into her neck.” Dorothy said.

“We have a medical bay so you can swap that all out. Castiel is inside. Um the three of us think’s its best to chain her up in a Devil’s Trap for safety as he doin his thing.” Sam said.

“Why do I need to be chained up? I didn’t do anything bad.” Jo looked at the four of them.

“It’s not that Joanna. They are chaining you up for everyone’s safety.” Charlie said. Jo nodded her head.

“Anyways, let’s get you all inside and replace the gaze on Joanna’s neck. It’s still weird calling her that.” Dean said.

Sam opened the door and lead them inside. Jo carefully brought the club in and Sam lead her to a space to put it. She gently put it down before he took her and Charlie to the medical bay. Charlie grabbed a first aid kit as Sam took off the gaze and looked at the cuts. They were fully heal.

“Charlie, get the medical scissors. Her cuts are healed.” he said. Charlie picked up the scissors and came over.

“Wow. That happen like two days ago.” She said as she handed Sam the scissors.

“This might hurt a bit Joanna.” Sam said as he started to remove the stitches. Jo bit her bottom lip as Sam pulled the thread out. Once they got it all out, they places a gaze over the one side and a band-aid on the other.

“There. It may stop up later tonight. Which we have beds set up for everyone.” Sam said.

“Thank Sam.” Charlie said.

“...Do I have to get chained up now?” Jo asked looking at them. Sam sighed.

“Yeah. We’re only going to chain your wrist.” He said. Jo nodded her head.

“Then let’s go.” Charlie patted her on the shoulder and lead her to the basement.

Jo grabbed Charlie’s hand as they walking causing Charlie to blush a little. But she knew it was because Jo was scared. But Charlie felt something more. They came to the basement and saw Dorothy, Dean and Cas waiting for them. Jo saw Castiel and stayed close to Charlie as his eyes widen seeing the girl he once fought beside alive again.

“I didn’t believe you when you told me.” He said.

“Yeah but the thing is she has no memory of her past and prefers to be called Joanna.” Dean said.

“I see. And she’s a demon?” Cas asked.

“Yeah.” Sam replied. Castiel nodded his head.

“Alright. Then let’s get her in the chair.” He said.

Charlie let go of Jo’s hand as Jo took off her jacket. Charlie took it from her and lead her over to the chair. Jo sat down as Charlie chained her wrist. Jo took a deep breath in, though she didn’t have the need to breathe. It seemed normal to her to do when nervous. Castiel took off his jacket and placed it to the side. He walked over to Jo as he rolled his sleeve up. The blonde girl looked up at him.

“Is this going to hurt?” She asked.

“Would you like me to lie to you about it?” Castiel asked.

“...Yes.”

Castiel nodded his head. “It won’t hurt.” Jo faintly smiled. Castiel placed his hand on her shoulder before he shoved his hand into her causing her to scream.

“What are you doing?!” Dorothy asked.

“He’s trying to read her soul is she has one.” Dean said.

Jo gripped onto the chair as Castiel kept reading. The pain was too much for Jo. Her eyes turned black as the table in the room caught on fire. The four of them noticed and Sam ran out of the room. He came back with a fire extinguisher to put out the fire as Castiel finished. Jo passed out from the pain as Castiel took a few deep breathes. He looked at the table before he looked at the others.

“What's the verdict?” Dean asked as Sam sat down the extinguisher.

“She has a soul but it’s badly damage. Most of the humanity isn’t there.” He said.

“Wait. Demon’s don’t have souls. How does she have one?” Dorothy asked.

“She must have fought the years of torture in hell and was about to give in.” Castiel looked at her.

“Jo was in hell?! No. That’s not possible. She deserved to be in heaven with her mother.” Dean said.

“Her soul was claimed by Crowley. His hand print is there.”

“Son of a bitch!” Dean slammed his fist into the wall.

“How did Crowley get it? He’s a crossroads demon.” Charlie said.

“Maybe Lucifer told him too.” Dorothy said.

“But the question is how is she back in her body?” Sam said.

“There was another handprint.” Cas said.

“Whose?” Dean and Charlie said at the same time.

“Gabriel's.”

“He’s dead. We saw him die.” Dean said.

“He’s the trickster remember? Everyone thought he was Loki.” Sam said.

“And we have no way to find him.” Charlie said.

Dean rubbed his chin. “We’ll need to summon Crowley.” He said. They all looked at him.

“We can do that later. But can we talk about how she lit the table on fire?” Charlie said as Jo started to groan.

“She has more powers it seems. She will need to learn to control them.” Castiel said.

“We’ve been working on her telekinesis. I don’t think she even knows about this one.” Dorothy said.

Another groan came from Jo as she woke up. “What the fuck just happen?” She said as she looked around. The two girls were confused hearing Jo swear where Dean, Sam and Cas were smirking.

“Jo you there?” Dean asked hoping it was Jo and not Joanna.

“Yes but I asked to be called Joanna.” Jo said. She looked at the chain on her wrist and looked at them.

“Can I get set free now or do I need to sit here forever?” Jo said. Charlie came over and uncuffed her as Sam pulled out a knife and cut a bit of the Devil’s Trap for Jo to get out.

“Thank you.” She said.

“How you feeling?” Charlie asked.

“My stomach hurts like a bitch.” Jo said.

“You got soul read. Congrats. You’re a demon with a soul. First of your kind.” Dean said.

“Really?” She asked.

“Yeah. You want to to lie down?” Sam asked. Jo nodded her head.

“I’ll take her to the rooms. I remember where they are.” Charlie said.

She handed Jo back her jacket as they started to walk out. Charlie already noticed Joanna was acting more like Jo. She read the Supernatural books many times. Though in the books she didn’t swear. But it was a book and didn’t account what she was like when she didn’t work with the Winchesters. Already she was a bit like Dorothy in her personality. She came to one of the rooms and opened the door.

Jo went to the bed and took off her shoes. Charlie watched her lie out on the bed, head first. Her eyes drifted to her ass causing her to gulp. Jo grabbed the pillow and pulled it into her and smiled. She shifted to her side and looked at Charlie.

“Thanks.” she said.

Charlie smiled as she nodded her head. “Your welcome. So you know, you showed a new power while Cas was reading your soul.” She said.

Jo arched an eyebrow. “What did I do?”

“You sat the table on fire.” Charlie said.

“Oh. Well damn.” Jo said. Charlie sat down on the bed.

“Yeah. And we found out somethings about you too.” Charlie said.

“Like what beside I have a soul?”

“It’s damaged. Badly. Castiel said most of your humanity is stripped from it. And you were about to give in to whatever in hell. But you were pulled out before you could.” Jo sat up and looked at her.

“Why was I in hell?” She asked.

“You were pulled down when you shouldn’t have been there. You sacrificed yourself with your mother. You suffered something you shouldn’t had.” Charlie took ahold of Jo’s scarred hand and held it.

“Huh. Well I guess I have to kick this guys ass.” Charlie smiled.

“We’ll kick his ass together.” She said causing Jo to smile. Jo took her hand and kissed it making Charlie blush. Jo noticed and blushed herself.

“I’m sorry. I see Dorothy do it all the time and I thought it was a sign of affection.” Jo said as she let go of her hand.

“I-I-It is but it tends to be done with romantic relationships.” Charlie said.

“I’m sorry. I won’t do it again. I’m fucken dumb.” She pulled her hands to herself.

“You’re fine Joanna. I’m not mad.” Charlie said. Jo nodded her head.

“Now you need to rest. We’re going to find out more about what’s going on.” Charlie said.

Jo nodded her head as she lied back down. Charlie left the room. After a bit, Jo left the room. She made her way towards the kitchen. She spotted it on the way earlier. She search the cabinets and stopped when she found Whiskey. If she wanted to sleep, it seemed getting drunk was the only way. She grabbed the bottle and headed back to her room.

 

 


	6. New Demons

    Dean, Sam, Cas, and Dorothy stood in the park waiting for Crowley. They wanted to keep Jo away from him so Charlie stayed with her in the car. The two girls could see the group from the car. Dorothy put her hands in her pocket as she looked at the boys. Waiting on the so-called King of Hell? She might had been away for a year or two but the fact some demon was claiming that title was a bit odd. Didn’t Lucifer run hell? Sam looked at his watch.

 “He’s late like usual.” Sam said.

 “Not surprised.” Dean said.

 “Why are we waiting on this Crowley? Can’t we summon him?” Dorothy said. Sam coughed alittle.

 “We have him on speed dial.” Dorothy gave him a look.

 “Speed dial. What is that?” She asked.

 “We hit a number and we call him on our phone.” Sam said.

 “You have a demon’s phone number?” She asked.

 “You got a demon on your team.” Dean said. Dorothy was about to say something but didn’t.

 “Well, Well what do we have here?” They heard from behind and turned around and saw Crowley behind them.

 “Moose, Squirrel, Feather boy and someone new.” He said.

 “Name’s Dorothy.” She said.

 “Do you have ruby red slippers and a tin man as a friend too?” Crowley chuckled.

 “Yes and I did. Want to see his head?”

 “She’s the real Dorothy, Crowley.” Sam said.

 “Really? Well then.” He said with a smile.

 “Why are you late?” Dean said.

 “I was getting a tan. Am I not allow to treat myself from time to time?” Crowley said.

 “We have questions for you.” Castiel said getting straight to the point. And getting to the point was what they needed at the moment.

 “Straight to the point. Well ask away boys.” He said.

 “You remember Jo Harvelle? A girl who died fighting off Lucifer with us.” Dean asked.

 “The name doesn’t ring a bell.” Crowley answered.

 “Blonde hair, brown eyes, really bad temper.” Sam said.

 “Still nothing. Can I go?” Crowley said. Dean motion for Charlie and Jo to come out of the car. Crowley turned to hear the door open and Charlie and Jo step out. Crowley made a Oh face when he saw Jo walking towards them.

“Oh her? Blondie! I remember her. She put up quite a fight for my demons. They had trouble torturing her for a seventy years.” Crowley said.

“Why was she in hell?” Dean asked.

“Was she not suppose to be?”

“No. She sacrificed herself along with her mother and she ended up in hell. Explain to us why your handprint is on her soul.” Dean said.

“Explain to me how she has her body back. Demons don’t get their original bodies.” Crowley looked at Dean.

“She has her soul and was pulled out by Gabriel. She’s a demon with a soul.” Castiel said.

Crowley arched an eyebrow. “That’s new. Anyways, I was told to grab her soul and take it to hell.”

“Why?” Jo spoke up. Crowley looked at her.

“Well blondie, Lucifer wanted you there. Something about making a new kind of demon or so. Wasn’t really my department. I’m into the deal makings.” Crowley said.

“Well it worked. Demon with a soul.” Dorothy said.

“Don’t think that’s what he wanted Oz. Think about it. What would he benefit from a demon who has a soul? I think he was trying to remake Knights of Hell or something worst. How long was she dead?” Crowley asked.

“Eight years.” Dean said.

“And still had some humanity after like 800 years. My you are a strong one. Well guess Daddy is the only one who knows why she was taken there. And you locked him up. All I have to say is don’t let Abaddon find out about her.” Crowley said.

“Why Abaddon?” Castiel asked.

“Abaddon can remove her soul. And she’s been in hell for over 800 years. Imagine the demon waiting in there to break free. She could be more powerful than Abaddon. Now am I free to go?” Crowley asked. Dean nodded his head and he disappeared. Jo looked down to the ground.

“So I’m better off dead?” She said.

“No your not.” Charlie said placing her hands on her shoulders.

“Yeah I am. Especially if this Abaddon chick finds me. I’m better off dead.” Jo said causing the others to frown expect Castiel.

“We can hide you from her.” He said.

“How?” Charlie asked.

“An Enochian tattoo. It wards off Angels but I can write one for her to ward off demons making it impossible for her to be tracked.” Castiel said.

“Can you really?” Charlie asked.

“Yes. It may be best for her to get it as soon as possible for all of our safety.” Castiel said.

“I’ll get you some paper and you start writing it and take Jo, I mean Joanna, to a tattoo parlor to get it on.” Dean said.

“Is this going to hurt like when he shoved his hand in me?” Jo asked.

“Not as much but it’ll hurt.” Sam said.

 

* * *

 

Charlie helped Jo apply the cream onto her side. Castiel suggested she get it on her rib cage so no one could see it and it was easier to hide as well. Plus they had to paint a devil’s trap on a cuff and put it on her wrist so her powers wouldn’t go crazy. Plus Charlie was surprised Jo didn’t pass out during it. She was in pain the whole time and came close to breaking Charlie’s hand from it as well. Jo looked down and watched Charlie.

“How long do I have to do this?” Jo asked.

“For a couple of days. And don’t pick at it. One missing ink pigment and you could be tracked.” Charlie said. She finished up and Jo put her shirt back down.

Jo had been depress still from what Crowley said easier. She was a danger and everyone knew that from the start. Though Charlie denied it the most. Jo was still a bit human and that’s where she wasn’t the danger. Plus Jo had been doing good since they found her. But hearing her say she was better off dead, it broke Charlie’s heart some. And everyone else. She knew Dean and Sam were happy with it all but hearing it from someone they fought beside was hard. Charlie looked at Jo and brushed her hair behind her ear.

“Hey, you’re not better off dead.” Charlie said. Jo looked at her.

“I am. I’m dangerous.” Charlie shook her head no.

“No you’re not. Joanna, you could have turned and killed Dorothy and me but you didn’t. There’s good in you. Abaddon won’t get her hands on you and turn you evil.”

“...will you kill me if she does?”  Jo looked at her and wanted to cry. She was serious. Charlie frowned.

“...yes. I’ll kill you. It’ll be hard but I will.” Charlie said.

“Thank you.” Jo said.

Charlie nodded her head. The fact Charlie was being asked that...well she didn’t even know how she felt really. She got up and left the room. Everything was getting too real for Jo. The fact Crowley told them what he did put everyone on the edge. She found the others in the main room, looking through books. Dean saw Charlie and closed his book.

“How is she?” He asked as she sat down beside Dorothy.

“She asked me to kill her if Abaddon takes her soul.” Charlie said. The others stopped and looked at her.

“She did what?” Sam asked.

“If she loses her soul, she wants me to kill her. She seriously thinks she’s better off dead. I don’t think she even wants us to try and get her soul back. Just kill her the moment it leaves her.” Charlie said.

“Should we respect her wishes?” Sam said.

“For once, I don’t know. This is Jo we’re talking about. If we kill her. She’ll go back to hell. And I don’t want that for her.” Dean said.

“She won’t lose her soul. I don’t think it’ll happen.” Castiel said.

“I hope so.” Charlie said. Dorothy looked at Charlie and took ahold of her hand.

“If you can’t do it if it comes down to it, I will.” She said.

 Charlie gave her a smile. “Thank you.” Charlie took ahold of her hand.

 “Oh I have a question for you two?” Sam asked.

 “What is it?” Dorothy looked at him.

 “Have you guys been drinking any of our whiskey? I went to go pour myself some and it was gone.” He asked.

 “No. Charlie doesn’t drink whiskey and I haven’t touch any since Seattle.” Then it hit Dorothy and Charlie realized it too. Dorothy rubbed her forehead.

 “What is it?” Castiel asked.

 “Joanna. She hates the fact she doesn’t sleep. And we found out she can get drunk and pass out.” Dorothy said.

 “Jo’s been getting drunk in order to sleep? How is it even possible for that to happen?” Sam asked.

 “She’s got humanity. Plus she needs to get and drink water since it’s her own body.” Charlie said.

 “But she doesn’t breathe or sleep. But I think with the alcohol it can affect her like a human and she drinks it to pass out.” Dorothy said.

 “You know this can turn into a problem right?” Cas asked.

 “Yes. When we leave tomorrow, check the room she was in and see if there are bottles. I’ll address it to her.” Charlie said. Dean nodded his head.

  This day had not been the greatest.


	7. The Queen

Charlie watched Jo come out of the bathroom. Jo had been going in there every night

now and in the morning, Dorothy was finding empty bottles. They weren’t sure how she was getting them without any money. But they were sure she was getting drunk to sleep. Jo rubbed her forehead as she took a seat at the table in the room. The three of them left for another job which ended up to be more of demon’s causing trouble in Austin, Texas.

She didn’t know how to bring up to Jo’s drinking. She still had trouble with controlling her powers and was scared about Jo using them without control. And Dorothy went out to get food for the morning. So it was the weak human against the demon. Charlie wring her hands as she looked at the blonde. It might be best to bring it up to Jo now.

“Um, Joanna, we need to talk.” Jo looked at Charlie, a bit scared.

“Are you guys kicking me out?”

“Oh no. No Joanna. We wouldn’t do that to you. But it is kinda of a big deal though.” Jo silently gulped.

“What is it?” Charlie reached beside the bed and held up a empty bottle of vodka.

“Have you been getting yourself drunk to sleep?” She said. Jo ran a hand through her hair.

“W-Why is this an issue?” Jo asked.

Charlie sighed as she sat the bottle on the table. “Joanna, if we get attacked and you're drunk, you can get yourself killed. And how are you getting it? Are you stealing it or what?” She said.

“Um...What if I say yes to stealing?” Charlie sighed.

“Joanna...You need to stop this now.”

“What am I suppose to do then? I’m a mess and I want to feel human. And this is the only way I can.”

“We can give you sleeping pills.” Charlie sat down across from Jo.

“They don’t work as well as drinking does.” Charlie nodded her head as she breathed through her nose.

“Did you keep doing it after we stitched your neck up?” She asked. Jo nodded her head yes.

Charlie rubbed her face as she thought of the options for this. She could let Jo keep drinking to sleep or take it away, letting Jo to feel more out of place. Charlie looked up at her. Jo was worried about what to do. She kept fidgeting with her hands which cause Charlie to put her hands on top of her to make her stop. The demon looked up at her who was giving her a reassuring smile. Charlie was the only one who seemed to care the most for her. And for her, she greatly cared about Charlie. Jo reached across the table and put her lips onto Charlie’s. It threw Charlie off greatly. She broke the kiss and stared at Jo for a bit.

“What the hell Jo?” Charlie said. Jo just looked at her.

“I-I need to be alone.” Jo got up and headed to the door. When she opened it, Dorothy was there. But before she said anything, Jo pushed her out of the way. Dorothy looked at Charlie, confused.

“What just happen?” Dorothy said.

Charlie sighed. “She kissed me.” She said. Dorothy gave her a confused look.

“I’ll ask why later but we can’t have her off on her own.” Dorothy said.

“Let’s go find her.” Charlie said stepping out.

* * *

Jo sat at a bar a hour away from the motel. She had hustle some guys out of money for drinking money which was to a degree how she got the money in order to buy her drinks. She had stole some a few times. This time she was able to get a bit over three hundred. Already she spent a hundred on shot of vodka and had moved onto scotch. She knew she was drunk and liked the feeling. Hopefully soon she’ll get to the point where she would pass out. After the mistake she made by kissing Charlie.

Now Jo didn’t even want to go back to Charlie and Dorothy. Charlie was with Dorothy. There was no way she would even look at her. She was a Demon. Charlie hunted Demons. Jo chuckled a little as she took a sip at the thought of them even being together. No way in hell in Jo’s mind. She saw someone sit down beside her from the corner of her eyes. She had bright red hair. Not red like Charlie but it was bright. Her lips matched her hair and she wore a black leather jacket as well.

“That looks good. Whatcha drinkin?” She asked. Jo looked at her. This women was beautiful. Her eyes was hazel but more green. Jo gave her a smile.

“Scotch. Don’t know what through. Just ask for some.” Jo looked into her glass as she took another sip.

“Well you look like you’ve had alot. Drinking away your problems?” She singal herself for a drink.

“You’re right. I think I fell for someone who seriously can’t love me back.” Jo finished up the glass. The bartender came over with the girl’s drink and poured Jo another one.

“Why’s that?” She asked as Jo just took the bottle from the bartender and started to drink from the bottle.

“She’s with another woman and she’s not fond of my kind.” She heard a chuckle.

“I’m going to guess Jewish?”

Jo grinned as she looked at the bottle. “Sure. Let’s go with that.” She felt a hand rubbing her thigh. She was getting turned on a bit.

She leaned into Jo’s ear. “Well how about me and you go to my place and I can make you forget about her? Give you something new to fall in love with.” Jo smiled as she took another sip.

“I’ll be new at it.” Jo honestly said.

“Oh sweetie, I would do all the work. So what do you say?” She asked. Jo looked at her.

“Sure.” Jo took the glass and polished it off.

* * *

Charlie and Dorothy had been walking the streets for hours looking for Jo. They started around nine and now it was five in the afternoon. Jo didn’t have her phone on it and they didn’t know how to summon her as a demon. And Dorothy was sure with the tattoo, she couldn’t be summoned. Neither of the two wanted to call Dean or Sam and tell them they lost her. Charlie thought of ways she could have handled Jo kissing her. But at the same time, she was conflicted about it.

As they were walking, Dorothy spotted a familiar blonde hair move around. “Charlie, I think I found her.” She grabbed Charlie and went after her.

“Joanna!” Dorothy called out. She started to walk faster and the couple followed her. They went into an alley and Charlie ran over and grabbed her. When she turned her around, she saw it wasn’t Jo.

“Oh we’re sorry. We thought you were someone else.” Charlie said letting her go.

“I know.” The girl’s eyes turned back and Dorothy pulled out her gun. The demon grabbed Charlie by the neck and pulled out a gun and placed it on her head. Dorothy put down her gun already knowing what to do.

“You two are invited to a party. Now if you want Joanna to live, you’re going to come and do what you’re told.” She said.

“Who has her?” Dorothy asked.

“Abaddon.” The demon said as a van pulled up the alley.

Dorothy heard the door slide open and she turned to them. They took her wrist and tied them up before leading her into the Van. The demon brought Charlie in and kept the gun to her head. Dorothy and Charlie stared at each other the whole drive. After a few minutes, the van came to a stop and the driver got out. He opened the slid door grabbing Dorothy to drag her out. He lead Dorothy into a building with Charlie and the demon behind them. They brought them to a room that was a torture chamber of sorts. There was a cross of sorts with leather straps and a Saint Andrew’s Cross as well. There were torture tools as well. They heard the gun click which cause Charlie to glup.

“Get the redhead striped and on the cross. The brunette goes on the other.” She said.

“Touch her and I will-” The Demon cut Dorothy off.

“Do what? Kill me. Her life and Joanna’s life are on the line. Strip her and put her there. Abaddon’s orders.” She said as tears fell down Charlie’s face. One of the demons came over and took a knife to get Charlie’s clothes off. Dorothy watch her girlfriend cry as they put her on the cross.

“It’s going to be fine Charlie.” Dorothy said. Charlie nodded her head as they untired Dorothy and took her jacket off before they put her on the other cross. Dorothy was trying to figure out why they stripped Charlie and not her. Once the two were secured, the Demon smiled and dropped the gun from Charlie.

“Let’s go.” They said. The demons left the room. The second the door was closed, Dorothy started to jerk herself free.

“We’re going to die.” Charlie said through her tears.

“No we’re not.” Dorothy said.

“It’s Abaddon Dorothy! Dean and Sam warned us about her.” Charlie said.

“Charlene! We aren’t going to die.” She said as the doors burst open. They saw Abaddon walked in, dragging Jo by the ankle, beaten and bloody. She picked up the girl and threw her into the wall.

“You know, I didn’t realized she didn’t know who she was. That’s a first for a demon. Now you must be Charlie. She muttered you name like crazy while I had my fun.” Abaddon said walking over to Charlie. She traced her finger nail along Charlie’s side.

“What did you do to her?” Dorothy asked.

“Well I allured her here with the promise of sex. But she was too drunk. So I had fun with her. I would have taken out her eyes but she needs them for what is going to happen. But she put up a fight. I can’t wait to see the demon in her.” Abaddon said.

“You’re going to take her soul?” Charlie said.

“Bingo. I need a killer to take out Crowley. And to get the First Blade away from the Winchesters.” She said as Jo tried to get up but feel back down. Abaddon watch and clicked her tongue.

“You still going to try and fight me? Cute.” She swatted her hand, letting Jo fly into the wall. She started to cough up blood, adding more to her clothes.

“Leave her alone!” Charlie begged.

Dorothy tried harder to break out. The Queen laughed as she walked over to Jo. She picked her up by the hair and held her up. The two hunters looked at her. Blood cloaked her face. They could see the cut on her forehead and one along the side of her face. Her shirt was covered in blood and both of them saw knife wounds on various parts of her body. It looked like Abaddon kept the torture going to kill Jo’s humanity. Abaddon brought her over to Charlie.

“Look at her Jo. She rejected your advances on you. She’s not worth it. You have power and what does the other have? Nothing. They are worthless humans and you want to be like them.” Jo looked at Charlie. She wanted to cry but couldn’t. Abaddon threw her to the ground as Jo started to mutter something. Abaddon put her foot on her and looked at her.

“What did you say?” She said.

“I-I was human. I liked it.” Jo coughed up blood.

“Why does that matter now? You have power.” She said.

“M-m-my mother was one. We died human.” Charlie and Dorothy’s eyes widen.

Jo coughed more up more blood. “I was killed by demons.” She took a breathe in. “Why do I want to be what I was killed by?” Abaddon picked her up and threw her into a chair.

“You’re not human. You’re a demon.” She said. Jo gave her a smile.

“Then why do I have a soul? I heard every day, Say Strong Joanna, in my mother’s voice.” She spoke weakly. Her body was giving up and everyone could tell. But she herself wasn’t. Abaddon snapped her fingers causing the doors to open and the blonde demon came in with a jar.

“You won’t for much longer. And once you become the demon you’re meant to be, you’ll love it.” Abaddon looked at the demon as both Charlie and Dorothy panicked.

Jo looked at Abaddon and flicked her wrist, knocking her back along with the other demon. She looked at Dorothy and got the chains removed with her wrist. Dorothy dropped and ran over to Charlie and got her free. Abaddon got up and started to go at Jo. Dorothy stopped and tackled Abaddon to the ground. Jo took a breathe in as she got up. Slowly she got over to Charlie and got the rest off of her before she fell to the ground. Charlie got off and grabbed Jo.

“Hey it’s okay.” Charlie said. Jo reached over and grabbed Charlie’s clothes.

“Put them on.” She said.

Charlie quickly got them on and helped Jo up. She got her out and soon enough Dorothy followed them, bleeding from her nose and mouth. She helped Charlie carry Jo towards the van. Charlie got into the back with Jo as Dorothy got into the front. The redhead ran her fingers gently through Jo’s hair as a soothing effect.

“We need to get our stuff and get out of here.” Dorothy said.

“I know. What about our car?” Charlie asked.

“I’ll call Sam and Dean to move it.” Dorothy said. Charlie nodded her head. Jo slowly reached up and took ahold of her hand. Charlie took ahold of it and kissed it.

“Do you know why Abaddon striped me?” She asked softly. Jo had tears form in her eyes.

“She wanted the demon to torture what I loved the most.” Charlie had tears form in her eyes. Jo was in love with her. She nodded her head. Charlie looked at Jo seeing a bloody smile. Once again, she kissed her hand.

 

 


	8. Cheating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual Activites

Dean sat with Jo with a bottle of Whiskey. Jo was wrapped up and had her nose broken, lip busted and her left eye black. Plus the two cuts on her face as well. She was in pain when Charlie and Jo brought her to the bunker. Even though they wanted her to stop, they had to give her vodka and whiskey to put her out to numb the pain. And that’s what they were stuck giving her because they found out pills didn’t help. Jo smile as she took a sip. Dean looked at her.

“So you drink to feel human?” He asked.

Jo nodded her head. “Yep. It puts me to sleep. Only thing to do it.” she said.

“Your mother would beat your ass if she knew you were becoming an alcoholic.” Dean said as Jo finished up her glass.

“Well mom’s dead and I’m here. I’m a demon now. I’m not a freak. I’m a fucken mess.” Jo said.

Dean sighed as he took the glass. “Well, we’re trying to figure out what to do next. Dorothy is coming to switch out your bandages.” He said as he got up. Jo looked at him.

“You’re disappointed in me aren’t you?” She asked.

“I’m not sure Jo. WIth drinking...well I can’t say much.” Dean said before he left.

Jo adjusted herself in the bed. When she woke up from the pain, Dean and Sam fussed at her when they found how she basically was becoming an alcoholic. And her answer, was just what she told Dean. It made her feel human. It was the only thing that worked. Plus now there were her feelings for Charlie. She was confused with herself. Also she got her memories back too which made everything fun. She leaned her head back as she waited. Dean took the alcohol with him and that's what she wanted. A groan escaped her lips as the door open and Dorothy came in.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Simple, I want the whiskey back." Dorothy came over with the bandages.

"We need to cut you back as much as we can with your drinking. We don't know how bad it can get with you being a demon."

"Aka a fucken mess." She said as she sat up.

“You’re not a mess. Just unique. Let’s see how the knife wounds are.” Dorothy took the bandage off Jo’s arm off. they were already close to healing like her neck wounds.

“Well guess we don’t need to wrap up these. How does your face feel?” Dorothy asked.

“Hurts. Can I get a shot to take away the pain?” Jo joked.

“Very funny. So I have a question.” Dorothy said examine Jo’s nose.

“Is it on the topic I had feelings for your girlfriend?” The Ozian stopped. She took a breathe in.

“Yeah. How long?” Jo look into her hands.

“I’m not sure really. But she wants you. You don’t have to worry about me getting in the way.” Jo said.

“Alright but I will say this, kiss her again and you’re going to take a bullet to the shoulder.”

“Shoot me and I’ll fight back.” Jo said. Dorothy had to smirk a little at the statement.

“Note taken. But everything seems to be healing.” Dorothy said taking off the rest of the bandages. “You are staying on bed rest though.” She said getting up.

“Got it.” Jo said. Dorothy nodded her head and left the room.

* * *

Jo snuck out of her room and went to the shooting range. She couldn’t stay in the room any longer. She was already there for three days. Since her cuts were healed up, she didn’t even know why she needed to be on bed rest. Sam, Dean, and Dorothy went out on a hunt so Charlie was only left to watch her. And that made it easier for her to get to the range and practice. She found a spare Colt and was firing it off.

The sounds echoed to the main hall which caught Charlie’s attention. She made her way to the range and found Jo firing off rounds. Charlie walked closer to Jo which caught the blonde’s attention. Jo stopped and put the gun down. She put her hands on the range and looked at Charlie.

“I know. I’m suppose to be in bed. I couldn’t stand it anymore. I was going nuts and you won’t give me whiskey to pass out.” Jo said.

“Well I don’t blame you. I wouldn’t be able to do it either.” Charlie came over and picked up the gun. “So why come to the gun range?”

“Why not? I’m not only handy with a knife but I’m a great shot.”

“So you have your memories back I take it?” Charlie asked.

“Yep. I got them after Abaddon threw me into a wall for the first time.” She stepped aside as Charlie came over and fired off a few rounds. Jo smiled watching her. Charlie looked at her targets and tilted her head a bit.

“You’re off alittle. Aim again.” Jo said. Charlie nodded and did what she was told. Jo got behind her and placed her hands on top of Charlies.

Jo bit her lip a little. “You’re dropping a bit as you fire. Keep your arms straight.” Jo said. Charlie’s eyes went to Jo’s hand. She gulped a little. She fired off as Jo held onto her hands. Jo smiled seeing she was closer to bullseye.

“There you go.” Jo said.

“Thanks. I usually have a good aim.” Charlie said. She looked at Jo.

“Well we all get sloppy now and then.” Jo gave her a smile.

But there was something about this smile. When Jo usually smiled at her, it felt innocent. That was most likely due she didn’t know who she was. But this was different. It made Charlie’s stomach twist into knots. Good knots. For some reason, Charlie had been finding herself more attracted to Jo. She was in love with Dorothy but she was falling in love with Jo now. She leaned back towards Jo causing the blonde to lean in as well. Soon enough their lips touch causing Charlie to put down the gun and wrap her arms around her neck. Jo placed her hands on her waist.

Jo pushed Charlie to the wall and kept kissing her. She moved down to Charlie’s neck and bit it gently. The bite cause Charlie to moan which made Jo smirk. She laced her fingers through her hair and held onto them. Oh Charlie felt so wrong doing this. But she didn’t care. She pulled Jo away away from her neck and started to kiss her again. Slowly, Jo’s hand went to Charlie’s pants and undid the zipper.

A whimper came from Charlie’s mouth that got Jo to shush her gently. The anticipation was killing her. Jo slid her fingers into her pants and into her underwear. Charlie bit onto Jo’s lips as she felt the fingers start to go to her clit. Jo started to rub it. Charlie moaned. Jo looked at her.

“Do you want it?” She asked. Charlie nodded her head.

Jo slid her fingers into Charlie causing a louder scream to come from her. Jo smiled as she moved it slowly. She kept going and slid in another finger. Charlie wrapped her arms around Jo as she picked one of her legs up to get better access. She picked up speed and Jo felt the increase of wetness in a matter of minutes. Jo gave Charlie a smile as she put her leg down. She gave her another kiss as the door open. The two turned and saw Dorothy there with a look of betrayal on her face.

“Dorothy, I can explain.” Charlie pushed Jo away and started to walk to Dorothy.

“Explain how you let her fuck you?!” Dorothy said. Jo stayed where she was. Dorothy looked at the demon.

“I told you I would shoot you.” Dorothy went to pull out her gun. She pointed it at Jo and Charlie grabbed her arm causing Dorothy to fire the gun into the ground. Sam and Dean came running in as Charlie got the gun out of Dorothy’s hand.

“What happen?” Dean asked.

“That demon fucken my girlfriend!” Dorothy yelled with tears filling her eyes. The brother looked at Jo.

“You did what?” Sam asked. Jo looked like she was a deer caught in the headlights.

“I asked her too!” Charlie blurted out. They all looked at her.

“I kissed her and I wanted her to fuck me. Don’t attack her!” Charlie said. Dorothy looked at her and shook her head. She walked out causing Charlie to close her eyes. She went after Dorothy. Jo looked at the floor.

“I think I should leave.” Jo said.

“Might be best Jo.” Dean said.

“Give me a motorcycle.” The brother looked at her.

“You can’t go out on your own. Abaddon wants you.” Sam said.

“Then what I’m supposed to do. I can’t go back and travel with Charlie and Dorothy. I think I need to get away for a bit and let them work it out.” Jo said looking at the two. They nodded their head.

“Don’t go far. Maybe the next town over. And call us to keep us updated. We’ll give you some cash so you can get a motel to crash in.” Dean said.

“And we’ll give you symbols to paint on the door so you can’t be tracked.” Sam said.

“You do know I’m going to try and get work too?”

“Yeah. This is something that won’t blow through over night.” Sam said. Jo sighed and started to walk to the door.

“I’m going to pack up then.” She said.

Jo headed back to her room. She walked by Dorothy and Charlie’s room and heard them yelling. It only had her walk faster to hers. She came to her room and grabbed her dufflebag. There was no way she was going to bother to fold her stuff up. Jo grabbed everything and shoved it in. She grabbed her jacket and put it on.

She meet Dean in the garage and he gave her the keys to one of the bikes. He then gave her a wad of cash and some folded up papers. Jo gave him a hug. She felt him kissed her on the head before she was let go. Dean took her bag and strapped it onto the bike. Jo found a helmet and grabbed it.

“Are you going to tell them when they cool down I’m gone?” Jo asked walking over.

“Yeah. You know Charlie is going to track you down right?” He said.

“I’ll dump my phone and get a new one. I’ll call you from it.” Jo mounted the bike and put the helmet on.

“Alright. Be safe Jo. I’ll call you when it seems clear.” Dean said. Jo nodded her head. She started the bike and drove off.

 

 


	9. Demon and Blood

Jo was cleaning up the bar she worked at now. She had moved herself to Wichita which was fine with Sam and Dean. A bigger city was easier for her to hide in then a small one. She had gotten herself a job at a gay bar to help pay the hotel room and for more alcohol too. Basicly now, if she wasn’t working, she was drinking. Jo tried working drunk once it, and it was hard for her to do. So she dealt with the minor hangovers she had while working. Jo looked at the bar and let out a sigh. She missed everyone. She missed Charlie. It had been a month.

Jo grabbed her jacket and the keys. The bar was closed for the night. So now it was time to drink two bottles of vodka in order to sleep. As well as the stopping by McDonalds for food. She walked out the front door and locked it as she started to hear a whistling sound. As she turned, her hand went to her knife she had in the back of her pants. She saw a guy with light brown hair, golden-brown eyes, with a brown jacket, black shirt, khakis pants and boots. She grip onto her knife.

“Can I help you?” She asked.

“A gay bar really? Oh the jokes I can do with that. Dean could have fun with that too.” He said in a cocky tone.

“Who the fuck are you?” Jo asked.

The guy clapped his hands. “Well Lady Dyke, I’ve been called a lot of names.”

“Did you just call my Lady Dyke?”

“I’ve been called Loki and Trickster. I even have a horn named after me.” He said ignoring Jo’s comment. He started to walk around Jo. “And I have to say, it’s kinda of funny you fell for a lesbian who was with a fictional character who turned out to be real. It was kinda of surprising.”

Jo took the knife and threw it at his head, missing him by a inch. He stopped and looked at the knife before he grinned. “Nice shot blondie!” He said.

“Wanna tell me who you are?” She asked.

He looked at her. “Now how did Cassie say it...Oh! I’m the one who gripped you tight and pulled you from Perdition.” He looked serious at Jo. She rolled her eyes.

“Gabriel.” She groaned.

“Ding ding ding! Correct! You know you were pretty hard to find.” He said. Jo lifted up her shirt and there was a new tattoo added in enochian. Gabriel made a oh face.

“Angel protection. That explains alot.” He said.

“Yeah. Didn’t want Cas finding me. Now what the hell you want?” She grabbed her knife and started to walk away.

“To find you. You lover has been praying to me like a mad man.” He said following her.

“Charlie isn’t my lover. I screwed up her relationship with Dorothy.” Jo said.

“They are done by the way. Cupids try to fix them but the arrows failed on Charlie. They can’t repair it. You did a number on her.”

“What does it have to matter with me? I broke them up.” Jo said as she kept walking.

“Because Charlie went out looking for you and got herself captured by Abaddon.” He caused Jo to stop in her tracks. She looked at the Arcangel.

“She did what?” Jo asked.

“She’s been praying to me to find you. She knows what happen to you is my fault. I screwed up and I can fix it but curing the demon in you. But to save you, there is no way you will survive against Abaddon as a human.” He said. Jo started to tear up at the thought of Charlie getting hurt. She looked at him.

“Where is she?” She asked.

“The warehouse she last had you. You know if you go, she’s going to take your soul if you show up right?”

Jo’s mouth dried up. “Yeah. But if I can get her out first, I’m fine with that.” And next thing Gabriel knew, she was gone.

Jo re-appeared at the warehouse. No weapons. She didn’t need them. She could fight and she had her powers. She burst the doors open and saw there was a group of demons standing there. They stood up and looked at her for a second before they ran at her. Jo pulled out her knife and stabbed one in the chest. She watched them glow for a second and smile. Dean gave her the Demon Knife just in case since they had the First Blade. She flung some into the walls with her powers as she stabbed some of the others. It didn’t take her long to finish off the demons. She crouched down and wiped the blood off the blade on a demon’s shirt. Once it was clean, she started walking again.

She remembered where Abaddon dragged her the last time. That’s where Abaddon might have Charlie at. Now she had to be careful. Jo walked around slowly as she looked for the door. She came to a stop when she heard some crying. It had to be Charlie. She closed her eyes for a second before she came to the door and saw it was cracked. She looked in and saw Charlie was tied to a chair and there was some blood seeping through her clothes. She couldn’t see Abaddon though. Next thing she knew, she threw herself into the room. Well it wasn’t her, more of another force.

Jo started to get up but felt a force hit her stomach, forcing her to fall onto her side. She saw Abaddon lean down and picked up the demon knife. This wasn’t looking good for her already. Charlie looked up a bit and saw Jo on the floor. Abaddon grinned and kicked her in the face, forcing Jo on her back. Abaddon lifted her hand up forcing Jo to get up. She then brought a chair over and forced Jo into.

“So how did you find out? Did one of my demons reach you?” Abaddon asked holding Jo there.

“No. Prays were answer.” Jo said. That told Charlie Gabriel heard her and went to Jo.

“Last time I checked, Demons don’t hear prays. An angel told you didn’t they?” Abaddon asked.

“Bingo.” Jo grinned. Abaddon took the knife and slammed it into Jo’s hand causing her to scream.

“JO!” Charlie screamed loudly. Abaddon reach backwards and smacked Charlie.

“Don’t touch her.” Jo said. Abaddon grinned and looked at Jo as she walked behind Charlie.

“What happens if I do? You can’t beat me. But you can do something that will make sure I won’t touch her. And I’m sure you know what.” She twisted the knife in Jo’s hand. Jo fought to keep the screams in.

She looked at Charlie. Her safety for her soul. Charlie looked at Jo.

“Don’t do it Jo.” She said.

“I love you.” Jo said. Charlie knew she couldn’t get Jo to change her mind.

Her bottom lip quivered. “I love you too.” she said. Jo smiled a little. Her eyes went to Abaddon which told her the answer. She walked over the side and picked up a jar.

“I’m excited to see the Demon in you. I bet its beautiful.” She opened it up and sat it on a table. She let the force off Jo as she took the knife out of her hand.

Jo closed her eyes as she bit her bottom lip. The only thing about her that was human was going to be removed from her to save Charlie. She also knew Charlie would keep her promise and kill her. In the end, it was better for Jo to be dead. She opened her eyes and saw Abaddon standing there with a grin on her face. She shoved her stomach into Jo causing another scream to come from her. Charlie sat there and teared up as she saw a dark blue light come from Jo. Abaddon put it into the jar and smiled looking at the soul.

“So this is what a damaged soul looks like. Most human souls are a white but this. Wow. Now where’s that demon?” Abaddon sat the jar aside. Charlie looked at it and then looked at the demon.

“Let me go. You promised.” Charlie said. Abaddon smiled as she walked over to Jo. She moved her hair to one side.

“No. I said I wouldn’t touch you. Now this demon is going to need something to feed off of.” She said as Jo started to wake up. She opened her eyes and they were solid black. Abaddon smiled and wrapped her arm around her head, bringing her lips to her ear.

“How are you feeling my dear?” She asked.

“Pretty fucken good.” The demon spoke. Charlie gripped the chair as she watched.

“Do you want to have some fun my dear?” Abaddon said.

“I thought you would never ask.” Abaddon smiled hearing those words. She went over to the side and brought over a medical tray with tools. The demon got up and looked at the tooks and picked up some of the tools.

“You remember how they were used?” Abaddon asked.

“Of course. Ruby liked to have fun with me. I guess she’s still here for me to play with?” the Demon said. Abaddon smiled.

“She is.” The demon picked up a scalpel. It stopped and looked at the knife.

“I think this will be suited.” It said.

“Do whatever.” Abaddon said.

The Demon came over and ran the knife along Charlie’s cheek. “You know, I never felt like I was worthy for you Charlie. I’m a demon and you’re a hunter. One small move and you would have killed me. Well more Dorothy than anyone. I think Dean would have too. But you. Would you take the gun to my forehead and pull the trigger?” Charlie looked into the black eyes.

This wasn’t Jo.

She gulped. “Yeah. You’re not Jo or Joanna.” She said.

“Um no. I’m Jo. Just the dark and twist side.” The demon pushed the blade into Charlie’s face. She watched Charlie attempt to hold back the scream and fail. The demon started to laugh and pushed it in deeper, watching the blood slid down her face. After a couple of seconds, The demon took the blade off and looked at it.

“This may be great for demons but it’s still fun to slice and dice with.” The demon said. She walked away and put the knife down and picked up the scalpel. She then heard muttering and saw watch Abaddon look worried.

“Is she praying?” The queen asked. The demon went over and listen. She heard Gabriel's name.

“Should I cut out her tongue?” She asked.

“Make her shut up! You can’t be tracked but I can.” Abaddon said. The demon took the scalpel and stabbed it into Charlie's hand causing her to scream.

“Hey red! Shut it. Gabriel can’t help you. I’ll set you on fire if you don’t.” Charlie looked at her hand.

“Yo-you can’t control your powers.” Charlie had tears start to fall.

“But I’ve developed new ones! I can teleport! But I can set you on fire.” Charlie shook her head no.

“No you won’t. You wanted to cut out my tongue but you stabbed my hand.” She said. The demon started to growl and went to the table. She grabbed the knife and stabbed it into Charlie’s leg before she grabbed another scalpel and a pair of pillars. She forced Charlie’s mouth open and grabbed her tongue and pulled it out. She placed the blunt end of the blade on her tongue.

“Want me to?” She said firmly.

“I prefer you didn’t.” The demon turn and Abaddon got pissed. Gabriel stood there with his angel blade in his hand.

“Damnit.” Abaddon said.

Gabriel threw Jo to the side as Abaddon pulled out a gun and fired it at him. He barely missed and saw the bullet grazed him. He moved his hand and forced the gun out of Abaddon’s hand and brought it to himself. He looked at her.

“Really a gun? This would hurt like a bitch but wouldn’t kill me.” He said.

“Come to save the human?” Abaddon said.

“Kinda of have to because I promised my little brother and to help her. And she’s my reasonability sadly enough cause I messed up.” He looked at Jo who was struggling to get up.

“But you gave me a brand new demon to wreck havok.” Abaddon said.

“No I didn’t. I brought her back to help the Winchesters. And I screwed up with her soul.” He said.

“The Winchesters don’t need her.” Abaddon said.

“Think about it. A demon, an Angel, And two hunters to take you down. It’s easily to do. Now we can do this of two ways. One you give me back her soul and I take the two of them. Or I can kill you myself. Which one?” He said.

“I like the idea of a Knight versus a Archangel.”

“How about a another Knight instead.” Gabriel said. Abaddon arched her eyebrow.

“You think you can get Big Daddy to come down here himself?”

“I’ll get her trained to kick your ass.”

Abaddon grinned. “You think you can do that?” She asked.

“Yeah. Give me her soul.” He said.

“Once she gets it back, she’s going to be in horror to what she did to her.”

“I know. Guilt.” Abaddon smirked and knocked the jar to the floor. The soul flew over over and shoved itself into Jo’s mouth. Gabriel let her go as Jo curled up to her side as the soul went inside. Gabriel looked for Abaddon and saw she was gone. Jo coughed as tears formed in her eyes. The black faded and she looked up at Charlie and saw what she had done.

“Oh god.” She said.

“Jo, you need to listen to me.” Gabriel said.

“What did you do to me?!” Jo screamed.

“Jo, calm down.” Jo ran over to Charlie and pulled the scalpel and the knife out.

“I’m sorry Charlie. I’m so sorry.” She said as tears fell down her face. Her hands were getting covered in her blood. Jo let them go and looked at the blood. Jo got up and started to walk backwards. Gabriel went to Charlie to check on her. He looked back and saw Jo was gone.

 _Shit._ He thought. Now he would have to find Jo again.

 

 


	10. Deals

Jo hit the pavement as she heard the bartender yell at her in Gaelic to get out. Within five months, she became the town drunk. Of course everyone figured it was because she had tragic shit happen to her, which was true with what happen with Charlie, and drinking it kept the pain away. Yeah that was all true for Jo but she needed it to sleep and to feel human. Plus it kept the memory away of what happen.

She went to Strabane, Ireland to get away from everyone. She was able to get a small place to stay when she needed to pass out. Though it was abaddon and no one wanted to live there. It worked for her as well. With in the first day of her being there, she did whatever she could to change her appearance. She cut her hair to her chin and ditched all her clothes and started to wear more of jeans and sweaters. And it worked a bit for her.

Jo got up and wiped the dirt off of her. She yelled back in Gaelic at the bar. Jo looked at the bar for a second before she started to stumble. At the moment, there was one bar left she could go to. She stopped for a second before she started to fall forward but was caught by someone. She looked and saw he was kinda of short with short brown hair and a scruff. He wore a long black coat with a black button-up and a grey tie.

“Hey blondie, you okay?” He asked.

Jo smiled. “I’m peachy! Drunk but peachy!” she started to giggle.

“How much did you have blondie?” He asked helping her stand up.

“A bar’s worth. And don’t ask how I’m not dead. I have a secret.” She said.

“And what’s that if you don’t mind me asking?”

Jo put her hands on her face. “I’m a demon.” Then she started to laugh. The guy smiled.

“Well. You need some help getting to your place?”

Jo had to think for a second. “...Yes.”

The guy smiled. “Do you remember where you live?”

“That abandoned house. I spend all my money on booze so I live there.” She said as they started walking.

“I see. Well let’s get you home.” He said.

He walked with her to her house. Once he got her in, he flipped on the lights and saw how much of a shit hole it was. Clothes all over the place while mixed with empty alcohol bottles and food wrappers. There was a mattress with sheets and pillows scattered across it. He watched her go the the mattress and fall on top of it. Jo took off her pants and the sweater and curled up in the sheets before she passed out. The guy pulled out a phone and dialed the number. He placed it to his ear and listened for the ring.

“Hello Bugle boy.” He said when the call was answered.

“Hey Penis envy! What do you want?” Gabriel said.

“I found the girl. She’s a drunk though.” the line cut off and Gabriel appeared beside him. He looked at Jo.

“How did you find her?” He asked as Crowley put up the phone.

“She was thrown out of the bar and I found her trying to walk. Brought her back here and called you.” Crowley said.

“Did you tell Abaddon?” The archangel looked at him.

“Why would I tell that bitch? She wants to take over hell. Hell’s mine. But I would wait for drunken beauty to wake up. Let her know red’s fine.” Crowley disappeared. Gabriel sighed. He had a few hours now.

As Jo slept, Gabriel cleaned the house like a normal person. Picking up the empty bottles, putting the clothes up and then organized the bottles that still had something in them by various manners. He would look over at her and frowned each time. She had become an alcoholic. Getting her to stop was going to be an issue. Once he finished, he sat there and watched her. A demon sleeping though was interesting. Around right, Jo started to wake up. She let out a groan. She sat up and went to reach for something to drink and saw the bottle was gone.

“The fuck?” She said to herself. She looked around and saw the place was clean. Then she saw Gabriel and groaned.

“How the hell did you find me?” She got up and went over to where the bottles were.

“Oh a little birdy from hell.” He said as he watched her open a bottle and start drinking it.

“An angel working with a demon. Beautiful. Now get out. It’s your fault everything that happen to Charlie has happen to her.” She said taking a sip.

“She’s fine by the way. She did refused for me to heal her cuts. I think it burns her passion to hunt demons to keep your safe.” Gabriel said.

“It’s my fault still. I agreed for the red hair bitch not to harm her and in the end, I was the one who hurt her.” She polished off the bottle and sat it down.

“Charlie forgives you.”

“Yeah right. Now leave and let me be the town drunk for the rest of my life since I can’t find a way to end it.” She said. Gabriel looked at her.

“You’ve been trying to kill yourself haven’t you?” Jo grinned as she took another bottle.

“Nothing works. Not even the demon knife or a angel blade. Not even holy fire. I can’t use the First Blade and can’t get Death’s Scythe. I can’t die.” Jo said.

“I could kill you but I refuse to. But you need to come back.”

“No. Not coming Stateside.”

“I know someone who can help you with your powers and your emotions.”

Jo started to laugh. She walked over to him and looked at him. “Why the hell should I? I’m done with life. I’m done with everything. So I’m going to stay here and drink. Charlie’s safe. No one bothers me. It’s a win win. Now leave.” Jo went to her clothes and grabbed a sweater to put on.

“Joanna, everyone is worried about you. Charlie, Dean, Sam, Cas, and even Dorothy. I can force you to him but I rather you make the choice to come. You can’t run for the rest of your life. They will catch up to you. Trust me. It happen to me.” He said. Jo looked at him.

“If I say yes, will you leave me alone?” She asked.

“Yes.”

“Fine. I’ll go to your friend.” She put on pants before she grabbed a bag and put her clothes in it.

“Alright. No alcohol.”

“Not listening.” She said taking a sip. Gabriel sighed as she got everything in there. She got up and grabbed it.

“So you know, I can’t teleport drunk.” she said. Gabriel sighed as he got up. The second he put his hand on her, the appeared in front of a house in the middle of nowhere. She looked around seeing bee boxes. She looked at Gabriel.

‘Where are we?” She asked.

“Missouri. Wait on the porch.” He said. Jo sighed as she went over.

She saw someone in a beekeeper's suit watch her. He turned to Gabriel and watched them talk. Jo sat there and drank the rest of her bottle. She watched them talk and look over at her often. Who knows what they were really talking about. And who that guy was. After about a half an hour, they started to come over. Jo had pulled out a second bottle. The guy took of the hat and looked at the drunken demon. He took the bottle from her.

“She’s a drunk too. Great.” He looked at Gabriel.

“Jo this is Cain. He’s willing to help you.” He said.

“And what’s so special about him beside he took my drink?” Jo asked.

“He’s a Knight of Hell. And one of the first demons created.” Gabriel said as Cain put the cap back on.

“Sounds fancy.” Jo said with a grin.

“Gabriel, why would I train this drunk? She doesn’t seem to care about anything.” Cain said.

“Because she can help destroy Abaddon. And she’s like you. The two of you fell for a human and hurt both of them. Where you went off and live in isolation, she became a drunk. Help the Winchesters once more. Train her. She doesn’t know how to use her powers really.”

“Well I’m also drunk so using my powers is kinda of hard...excuse me.” Jo got up and started to throw up. The two men sighed as she vomited.

“She might have to detox first. But she needs it. Come on Cain! Do it for me!” He said like a little kid in the end. He started to repeat it. Cain groan as Jo finished up and sat back down.

“If I say yes, will you leave me alone?” He asked.

“Yes. And if you need money for her, I’ll give you some.” Gabriel said.

“...Fine.” He said. Gabriel smiled.

“You are a gentlemen and a scholar. I’ll call for check ups. I won’t show up here again.” He said clapping.

“Go then.” Cain turned and saw he was gone. Jo grin.

“I basically said the same thing to him when he showed up at my place.” She said. Cain looked at the bottle.

‘Why are you drinking?” He asked.

She rested herself on the beam. “Its the only thing that makes me feel human and the only way I can sleep. Plus to forget what I did.” She had tears form in her eyes. Cain saw and sat down beside her.

“What did you do that you want to forget?” He asked.

“I tortured the women I loved. I stabbed a knife into her leg, sliced her face over and stabbed a scalpel into her leg. I put her through pain and scarred her. Gabriel says she forgives me but why should she? She saw the demon I am.” Some of the tears fell down her face.

“...I killed the women I loved. Abaddon took hold of her body and then left the moment I stabbed her in my wife.” He said.

“Abaddon is the reason why I tortured her.”

“Listen. Gabriel brought you here so you can learn to control your powers. I can also turn you into a Knight of Hell and defeat her. You can put her through as much hell as you want.” Jo looked up at him.

“What about the risk of my soul?”

“I’ll make it you can go head to head with her. It won’t be an issue.”

“I want revenge on her. I’m not going to let her take my soul again.”

“Good. We’ll start after you detox and get all of this out of your system. No more alcohol while you’re here.” He said.

“Fine...can I take a shower? Abandoned houses don’t always have working water.” Jo said.

“Down the hall, first door on your left. The next couple of days is going to be hell for you.” Cain said getting up. Jo nodded her head. It’s going to be fun.

 

 


	11. Progress

Charlie sat in the bunker looking over new articles to track down anything demonic. Her goal was kill any demons she could come across. She knew killing off any demons would help keep Jo safe. Because then soon enough, Abaddon would get to them and then they could kill her off. Then she could get her to come back. Dorothy came over and looked at her. More at the scar that ran across Charlie’s cheekbone. When Gabriel brought her back to the bunker, she refused any healing. So now she had scars all over her body.

“Charlie, it’s going to be hard to find every demon to keep Jo safe.” She said.

“My goal is Abaddon. She’s the only one who can rip Jo’s souls out. You didn’t see the demon in Jo. It wasn’t even her.”

“How can the demon not be Jo? Jo is a demon.” Dorothy said.

Charlie let out a sigh. “The demon was full of hate. Saying she was scared because we’re hunters. Jo wasn’t. Even with her memory, even in the books. She wanted to prove herself that she wasn’t a threat or anything. The demon was going on about how she didn’t feel worthy. Jo wouldn’t say that.” She said. Dorothy sighed.

“Still. You know there is the chance she doesn’t want to be found.” Dorothy said.

“Then she wouldn’t have public intoxication charges against her.”

“Wait what?” Charlie turned the computer and showed a mugshot of Jo with a false name. Dorothy took it. She was amazed Charlie was able to find this.

“Where was this?” She asked.

“Canada. Then after this, she went poof. I’m sure she went to some small town.

“Have you been tracking her?”

“Yeah. Nothing. Now even under her real name or false name. I hope soon we can find her.” Charlie said.

“She might not want to see you. If I was the one to do this to you, I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself. She might not be able to forgive herself.” Dorothy said.

“I don’t care. I want to help her.” Charlie said.

Dorothy saw that Charlie fell for Jo. She could tell it was slowly happening when they were together. And Dorothy wouldn’t deny Jo was attractive but she didn’t understand why. They heard the door open and Sam and Dean came in with bags. Charlie gave them a smile.

“Hey. How the hunt go?” She asked.

“Pretty well. One less group of vamps to terrorize humans. Have you found a case to do that isn’t demon?” Dean asked.

“No. She hasn’t. Though she’d found a police report on Jo when she was in Canada.” Dorothy said.

“I’m going to guess and say public intoxication?” Sam asked.

“Yeah.” Charlie said. Sam came over and looked at Charlie.

“You need to take a case. This isn’t healthy.” He said.

“I’ve been giving you guys cases. Every case I find that’s monster savy I give to you guys.” She said.

“Next one you find, you’re taking. Alright?” He said. Charlie sighed.

“Fine.” She said.

“Thank you.” Sam said. He gave her a smile which caused her to smirk alittle. She looked back at her laptop and sighed. Where was Jo?

* * *

Jo lid in the bed, covered in blankets. Detoxing was hell. It had been four days already. From the puking nonstop, to the coldness, to the shivers. It was killing her. Cain came and checked on her every couple of hours. Most of it was to make sure she didn’t hurt herself or anything. the blond sat up and wrapped herself. She couldn’t stay in bed anymore. Slowly, she made her way out of the room, then outside. She saw Cain was taking care of his bees.

She didn’t understand why he took up beekeeping. He said it was relaxing but she couldn’t see it. She sat down on the porch bench he had out and watched him. He looked over and smirked a bit. Jo stayed wrapped up as she watched him. He finished up and came over to her.

“How are you feeling?” He asked.

“I’m fucken cold.” She said.

“That happens when you’re detox.” He said.

“Well it sucks. Do you have anything to keep me warm?” She asked.

“I’ll make you some warm food.” Cain headed inside the house. He stopped and looked at her. “Is there anything you would like?”

Jo hesitated with a response. “...can you make me grilled cheese?”

The demon nodded his head. “Sure.” He went inside as Jo brought her knees to her chest. Even it was warm and she was still freezing. She stayed there till Cain came back out with some food. He handed it to her.

“Here.” He said.

“Thank you.” She started to eat it as Cain sat down beside her.

“So you’re functioning enough now. What did you Abaddon do to you?” He asked.

“She kidnapped the women I loved and had kept her for a while wanting to lure me out. Gabriel found me and told me. I went after her and to keep Charlie safe, I offered my soul for her safety. Well the bitch lied and I was the one who tortured her. I heard Charlie’s screams for weeks so I drank.” She said.

“Is that why you kept drinking?”

“Yep. I slept, forgot the screams, forgot everything.”

“You can’t go through your life drinking to forget. I did for a while and got me no where.”

Jo looked at him. “What did you do?”

“I killed my wife. Abaddon possessed her and then last minute left the body as I plunged the knife into her. I don’t do anything now.” He looked at her.

“So you want Abaddon dead? That’s why you gave Dean the mark isn’t it?”

“You know about that?”

“I could sense it! Guess how odd that is for me!” Jo said.

“I don’t know how odd it was for you. Now regards to your training that I promised Gabriel, to make you a Knight of Hell, it will take years. At the rate this Charlie is going at, you don’t have the time to do here. We will have to go to hell where time works differently.”

“I know about hell’s time process.”

“Good. We’ll start in a couple of days when you’re not cold.”

“Can we go now? It’s warm there. Fire everywhere.” Cain smirked again.

“You wouldn’t be strong enough to do the trip. If you want, build a fire in the fireplace to warm up.” Cain said getting up.

“um, thank you.” Jo said. Cain looked at her. He knew it was for the training and taking her in.

“Your welcome Joanna.” He said.

“It’s Jo. Always has been except when I couldn’t remember who I was. Only my mother calls me Joanna.” She said.

“Alright. Your welcome Jo. That any better?” He asked.

“Yes.” She looked up at him.

* * *

Dorothy had left the bunker that night. Charlie had gone to bed as well as Dean. When she left, Sam was still awake doing some reading. He didn’t question her heading out anyways. Charlie was question every time. Mostly because they wanted her to go on a hunt and not stay in the bunker all the time. She pulled out a cellphone and dialed a number.

“Who is this?” The voice said.

“Crowley this is Dorothy. Now I don’t want to summon you and be question why. So how about you get your ass to me now cause I want to talk to you.” She said. She turned her head and saw him there. She hung up the phone and looked at him.

“Now this is interesting indeed. Dorothy summoned me. The Wizard can’t help you out?” He said with a smirked.

“Shut up Crowley. We need to talk.” She said.

“Alright fine. About what?” He asked.

“Jo.”

“Jo? You know no one can track her right? She’s warded herself. Demons and Angels love. Can’t help you there.”

“Yeah you can. You’re connected. You have eyes and ears everywhere. You should know where she is.” Dorothy pulled out the demon knife which cause Crowley’s eyes to widen.

“Easy now Oz. I knew where she was last week. I don’t know where she is now.” He said.

“Where?”

“Ireland. She became the town drunk in Strabane to be exact. Gabriel was looking for her and I found her stumbling drunk. Call him and he took her. Where she is now, I’m not sure.” He said.

“Is she safe?”

“Yes. Well her kidney or liver, I’m not sure. Like I said, she was the town drunk.” Dorothy put the knife up.

“Good. Maybe that can feed Charlie for now.”

“How is Red by the way?” Dorothy gave him a look.

“Oh what? Can’t ask how somebody is doing? I do care.” He said with sarcasm in his voice.

“She only hunts demons now. Won’t take any other cases.” Dorothy replied.

“I see. Well is that all you need?” He asked.

“Yes. Now get out of my face.” She said. Next thing she knew, he was gone.

Dorothy put her tongue in her cheek. Jo was, hopefully, safe for now. Especially with a ArchAngel with her. Even if it was the one that screwed her up. She headed back into the bunker and saw Sam at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her.

“What?” She asked.

“Give me the knife.” Sam said. Dorothy pulled it out and handed it to him. “What where you doing?”

“I was talking to Crowley.”

“Did you summon him?”

“No I called and he showed.” Dorothy started to walk away.

“You asked about Jo didn’t you?” She stopped in her tracks and looked at the Hunter.

“...Yeah. She’s fine according to Crowley. She’s with Gabriel.” Sam gave her a bit of a sad look.

“You asked for Charlie’s sake didn’t you?” She asked.

“Yeah. I still love her even though she cheated on me. And I worried about Jo too. She is a friend still.” Sam nodded his head.

“Alright. Get to bed. I found a case for you and Charlie to head out to in the morning.” He said.

“Thanks.” Dorothy said before she headed to her room.

 

 


	12. Capture and Killing

Jo came into the house with a bowl full of tomatoes. It had been four months since Gabriel dropped her off at Cain’s. Detoxing was bitch for her. Once she finished, Cain took her to hell and started her training. They were there for over, in Earth time, 3 months which was 30 years for them. And Jo was able to pick everything he was teaching her. Soon enough, she became a Knight of Hell.

They came back to Earth to take a break. Even though it has been a month. Cain had made her take up a hobby and with the open space, Jo took up gardening. It surprised her how much she enjoyed doing it. It was like Cain and his beekeeping. It was peaceful and relaxing as well. Cain came in as Jo took the tomatoes and started to clean them. He smiled as he came over and picked one of them up.

“Looking good Jo.” The blonde turned her head and gave him a smile.

“Yep. I picked them and figured use some of them for dinner tonight.” She said.

“Then you’re cooking dinner.” He said taking a seat.

‘You always make me cook dinner.” She said.

“Because you’re here and have to earn your keep while you stay here.”

“I thought not drinking was me earning my keep.” She said as she washed another one.

“No. You needed to be sober in order for me to train you.” Jo gave him a look before she flipped him off. He snapped his finger and Jo’s finger was forced down and her fist on the counter. She gave him a look before she swatted with her other hand and Cain was forced onto the ground.

“Don’t forget I can do that too!” She snapped.

“Let me go and I’ll let you go.” Cain said. Jo swatted her hand a second time letting him up. He snapped his fingers letting Jo have control of her hand back. She shook it and rubbed it a little.

“Asshole.” She muttered.

“Watch your mouth.” Cain said. Jo stuck her tongue out at him before she cleaned up a couple of others.

Cain smirked alittle. “Then what are we going to have for dinner since you’re cooking?” He asked.

“I don’t know. Pasta-” Jo stopped noticing something. “...Someone’s here.”

Cain got up and went into the living room as Jo grabbed a knife and headed to the front door. The first demon watched his student go to the door. She looked out the window and saw a couple of people standing there with black eyes. She looked at Cain who gave her a nod. She opened the door and ran outside. She threw the knife into one person and pulled the other to her. She slammed his face into the porch. Jo picked him up and carried him into the house. She threw him at Cain’s feet as she slammed the door shut.

“How many were out there?” He asked.

“Two. The other has a knife in his chest.” She said. Cain nodded his head as the Demon got up and looked at him. Cain leaned foward.

“How did you find us?” He asked.

“We followed you from Hell.” He said.

“And waited a month after we left? That doesn’t make sense.” Jo said.

“We were under orders by Abaddon.” He said. Cain quickly held up his hand to stop Jo knowing she would go off.

“What does she want?” Cain said.

“To taunt. She has something someone here wants.” Jo’s eyes turn black and she grabbed the demon.

“WHO DOES SHE HAVE?!” she yelled. Cain got up and pulled Jo off of him.

“Calm down!” He said.

“WHO DOES SHE HAVE!” Jo screamed as the demon laughed.

“That Red head you scared with her Ex.” Jo started to panic. Charlie and Dorothy were in danger. More so Charlie. Jo broke free of Cain’s hold and headed to her room.

“Jo!” Cain followed her. When he came in, Jo was putting on her jacket and grabbing her knife.

“Don’t be stupid and go after in blind rage.” He said.

“She has Charlie and Dorothy. Sam and Dean will need help and you know that.” She said giving him a look.

“You aren’t fully ready yet.”

“THEN WHEN WILL I? WHEN THEY’RE DEAD?!” Jo yelled at him. He stood up straight.

“I’ve already lost my mother, my father and so many more of my friends and family are dead. But I will not lose Charlie and not Dorothy. I will die protecting them.” She went past him and started to the door.

“Don’t you dare leave.” Cain said as Jo opened the door and teleported out.

* * *

Jo reappeared in the bunker. She saw Dean and Sam were gathering weapons to put into a bag. They must have known. It’s been close to a year since she last saw the brothers. Jo took a deep breath in before she walked in.

“Dean. Sam.” They turned and saw Jo and smiled slightly.

“You came out of your cave.” Dean said.

“I came out four months ago and have been training. But that’s not why I’m here. Charlie and Dorothy have been captured by Abaddon.”

“How long ago?” Sam asked.

“Don’t know. Demons came to taunt us-”

“What do you mean by us Jo?” Dean asked as there was a pounding on the door. Jo pulled out her knife as the brothers pulled out their gun. Dean went up to the door and opened it seeing Cain there.

“Is she here?” He asked coming in.

“Cain?” Dean followed him. Jo rolled her eyes hearing him. He came down and looked at her.

“You stupid little girl. I told you no.” He said.

“I don’t care.” Jo said giving him a look.

“How do you two know each other?” Dean asked.

“How about who is he?” Sam asked.

“It’s Cain. Like Cain and Abel.” Dean said.

Sam looked at him getting a little excited about it. “Oh wow. Never thought I would be able to meet you.” He said.

“Shut it. You’re coming back.” He said.

“No. I’m going to save my friends. I’ve told you this.” Jo said.

“You’re not ready.” Cain said.

“Then come with us. Be more than a teacher. Take her down or go hide back at the cabin.” Jo looked at the brothers.

“Call Cas. I’ll find them and he can track me.” Jo said.

“You’re warded remember?” Dean asked. Jo lifted up her shirt and pulled out her knife. She ran it along the tattoo, making a face at the cut.

“Now Angels can find me. That work?” She said.

“Alright. Problem though, I don’t think Cas can teleport the two of us there.” Sam said.

“Fine I will.” Jo said.

“Okay how many new powers do you have?” Dean said.

“Basically everyone that I have. She’s a Knight of Hell.” Cain said. The brothers looked at Jo.

“It’s only cause I have my body. I turned into a demon and didn’t become one. How I don’t know and neither does he. But I’m going to search for Charlie and Dorothy. Call Cas, let him track me and if Cain can, he’ll bring you to me.” Jo disappeared.

She came to a warehouse and waited a bit. After a few minutes, Castiel appeared with Sam, Dean and Cain. Jo grinned seeing Cain there. Guess he wasn’t going to run. She looked to the warehouse.

“I don’t know how many she has in here this time. But I want her and if I can immobilize, Dean kill her.” Jo said.

“We’ll back you up. It’s nice to see you again Jo. Would you like me to heal your side?” Castiel asked. Jo nodded her head. The angel came over and gently touched Jo on the forehead, healing the cut. She knew the tattoo wasn’t fixed.

Jo took a deep breathe in and headed in. When she opened the doors, there was a little army of demons. Jo grinned as she ran in and grabbed one. Her eyes turned black as a red light emitted from her hand. The brothers came in and watched Jo smite the demon. She dropped the body and looked at the others. They were scared.

“Abaddon, where is she?” She demanded. One of them pointed to a door which Jo started to walk towards. “All your boys.” Jo said. She went through the door and not even a few seconds, she heard the fight break out.

Jo walked along the halls looking and listening for anything. Jo stopped when she heard Dorothy’s voice, calming Charlie done. She found the door and kicked it open, causing the two to jump. But when the two saw it was Jo, they smiled. Jo looked at Charlie and her heart drop seeing the scar on her face. She ran over and started to untie them until she felt a force throw her into the wall. She saw Abaddon come in and smile.

“Look who return. Guess you got the message.” She said walking in.

Jo grinned. “Yep and I’m here to kick your ass.” She moved her finger and swung Abaddon into the wall. Jo dropped to the ground and walked over to Abaddon. She grabbed her and slammed her into the wall.

“Oh and guess what, I got some new tricks up my sleeve.” Jo said.

“I can see.” Abaddon kicked her to the ground. When Jo hit the floor, Abaddon picked up a pipe and swung it, hitting Jo in the face. The blonde went to her side as the side of her face started to bleed. Abaddon went over to Charlie and grabbed her by the head. Jo got up and looked at them.

“Look at this lovely scar. It’s beautiful isn’t it? I wish you could have done more.” She said.

“Well I didn’t. Let them go. This is between the both of us.” Jo said.

“You’re right be to get you to join me, we need that bargaining chip.” Jo grinned.

“Not going to happen. See I want to kill you.” She said.

“I know. But that won’t happen. You can’t kill me.” Abaddon said.

“But I can immobilize you.” Jo started to head towards them but stop when the two started to scream. She saw the blood come from their eyes.

“Stop that now.” Jo demanded.

“Why should I?” She said. Jo gave her a look and Abaddon’s jacket caught on fire. Abaddon took it off so the flames wouldn’t damage her but Jo picked up the pipe and slammed it into her. Dean came in and watched Jo swing the pipe.

“Jo!” He called out.

Jo heard him. She swung the pipe a couple of more times to knock her to the ground.  Once she was down, Dean came over and slammed the blade into her. Abaddon lifted off the ground a bit as the blade went in. Jo watched the now dead weight drop to the ground. She grabbed the blade from Dean and stabbed her over and over again. Dean pulled her off and looked at her being covered in blood. She dropped the blade and went over to them and untied them. Jo came over to Charlie and dropped to her knees as she started to cry.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I hurt you.” She put her head onto Charlie’s lap and held onto her legs. Charlie teared up and put her hands on Jo’s head.

“It wasn’t you Jo.” Jo looked up at her. She wiped the blood off her face before she kissed her.

“I will forever be sorry about the pain and torture you went through at my fault.” Jo said. Charlie put her hands on Jo’s face and held it.

“And I forgive you for it.” Charlie said. Jo nodded her head. Castiel, Sam and Cain came in and saw them.

“You two okay?” Sam asked coming over.

“Yeah. But I think the two of them need to be alone.” Dorothy said. Cain watched them and crossed his arms. He just watched Jo cry as Charlie gently stroke her face.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know Cain isn't caring but I felt like if he helped someone who struggled and who was in their darkest moment like he was, he could related and I felt like Demon! Jo and him would have a strange father/daughter relationship.


	13. Deaths

~57 Years later

 

Jo came into the nursing home with some flowers. She couldn’t take care of Charlie full time while she was hunting. So she put her into the home a few years ago. Charlie agreed and understood why. She wasn’t going to stop Jo from hunting. It was what she was best at. And now, Charlie was the only one left alive.

Dean was the first to die. He got into a fight with an angel and they stabbed him in the heart. She found out the First Blade could had done something to help him but after they killed Abaddon, Jo threw it into the ocean. Then Dorothy was next. Cancer actually killed her. They didn’t know till last minute and when Castiel got there to heal her, she had passed away. Both Jo and Charlie took it the hardest.  After when Jo saved them, Dorothy, Jo and Charlie hunted together so when Dorothy passed, they refused to hunt for a while. Then Sam was next. Jo and him were on a hunt together and Sam was killed by the monster they were fighting against.

Charlie only lasted long because Jo forced her to stop after she turned fifty. It ended up Charlie became the next Bobby because of it. They stayed at the bunker then. Charlie would stay there and Jo would go out and hunt. And even around the world Jo would do some hunts. It was though a bit lonely without the others at the bunker with them. But in the end, they had each other.

Jo stopped for a second and took off her wedding band. Thankfully before Dean’s death, the two of them got married. Yeah they both knew Charlie was going to die and it wasn’t going to mean much in the end, but they wanted to. She slid her ring into her pocket. It was at the moment Jo was her granddaughter. She was to young looking to say daughter and clearly couldn’t use the wife card. Jo walked to Charlie’s room and saw her lying in bed, reading a copy of The Hobbit. Charlie was hooked up to a heart monitor as well and a IV tube. She knocked on the door and caused the old lady to turn her head and smile.

Jo held up the flowers and smile. “I brought some flowers.” She said.

Charlie’s face lit up. “Well put them in the vase.” She said. The blonde smile and did so.

She looked over at Charlie. She was still beautiful, even with the scar and wrinkles. Somehow Charlie’s hair stayed red which made Jo smile. Jo ended up still buying her plaid shirts to wear and t-shirts as well. Not even the nurses could get Charlie to wear something else. Once she had the flowers in the vase, Jo brought over the spare chair and sat down beside her.

“What you hunt this time? You go for a hunt and then come see me.” Charlie smirked.

“Yep. I always do that. It’s to let you I’m safe. But this time was in Germany and werewolves. They didn’t even try to be humanize. And I didn’t like the fact they were killing kids.” She said as Charlie marked the book. She put it down on her lap.

“I really like how in the end, you give them the chance to live civilize without hurting humans.” Charlie said. Jo smiled as she took ahold of Charlie's hand.

“Well I was just like that. And you gave me the same chance. So why not extend it?” Jo said.

“I like that.” She said with a smile.

Jo smiled as she stroke Charlie's hand. “How are you doing?” She asked.

“I’m dope up on drugs.” She said which cause Jo to frown.

“What’s wrong?”

“My kidney’s are shutting. Old age.” Jo lowered her head for a second and then looked back at her wife.

“Want me to call for Castiel? He can heal them.”

Charlie shook her head no. “Jo, I’m going to die anyways. I’m not immortal.”

“Bu-but I don’t want to lose you.” Charlie leaned over and kissed her on the head.

“I know. You know I’ll watch over you still.” Jo shook her head no.

“I still don’t want to lose you. Why couldn’t you accept that offer that one vampire gave you? You would be with me forever.” Jo started to cry. Charlie was closer to death and she hated it. There was nothing she could do to save her.

“Because I wouldn’t be able to leave the bunker and I would have to live off of blood. I didn’t want to be stuck with that. If I was a vampire, I couldn’t go to Comic-Con if I was a vampire.” Jo laughed alittle. She looked up at her.

“It’s going to be lonely in the bunker. I mean Cain hates it when I pop up to his place without telling him. But he doesn’t have a phone.” Jo said.

“You’ll find someone else.” Charlie said.

“No I won’t. You’re my wife and always will be. And I’m a hunter and a demon, harder to get a date if it wasn’t you.” Jo wiped her tears away. Charlie smiled. She handed her the copy of The Hobbit.

“Will you read it to me?” She asked. Jo nodded her head and took it.

“Want me to start from the beginning?” She asked.

“No. Start where I left off.” Charlie said.

Jo opened her book. As she started to read it, Charlie closed her eyes. Charlie reached her hand out and held onto Jo’s hand. Jo felt the tears form up as she was reading.

She stopped and looked at Charlie. “I love you.” The red head smiled.

“I love you too.” Jo felt Charlie’s hand go limp and heart monitor go flatline. Tears started to fall out Jo’s eyes as she stood up.

“HELP!” She screamed. Nurses ran in and Jo stood aside letting them help her.

* * *

Charlie died. And it killed Jo so much. She got the body released to her and set up a Hunter’s funeral for her. She sat on the ground watching the fire burn. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up and saw Castiel there. He sat down beside her.

“I heard how she pass over Angel radio. I’m sorry.” Castiel said.

“Thanks. She didn’t want me to call you and heal her. Funny, both her and Dorothy died of natural causes and Sam and Dean died on hunts.” Castiel said.

“I don’t see how it’s funny.” Jo smirked.

“It’s another form of irony...I just don’t know how I’m going to handle being alone. You go around doing work and Cain is anal about coming out of his place.” Jo said.

“Why not help other hunters? Like Charlie and Bobby did.” Castiel said. Jo looked at him.

“I won’t hunt as much which would kinda of suck.”

“But you would be good at it. You have over 50 years of experience and Hunters who find out you're a demon can’t kill you.” Jo smiled.

“Yeah. Maybe I should retire and be more of a mentor. And I can use the bunker as a safe haven. I’m sure some of the hunters would be happy for it.”

Castiel gave her a smile. “I will be happy to help you if you have the need to go out and hunt.” Jo put her head on his shoulder.

“Thank you Castiel. If you can, can you tell me what Charlie’s heaven is like?” She asked.

“I can tell you you’re in it.”

“What is it?”

“You’re small wedding.” Jo started to tear up.

“I wish I could see that.”

Castiel nodded his head. “I wish you could too.”

Jo looked up at the sky and gave a smile.

 

 


	14. Angel and Demons

Jo sat at the table, rubbing her temples as she listen to the two hunters in front of her bicker. It has been close to fifty years since she sent out the word the Bunker was an open safe place and a resource for them if it was needed. Most of the time, there were people at the Bunker asking for help and training which Jo was happy to provide. But now Hunters were getting younger and younger and most of them were just like she was when she first started to hunt: stupid and naive. And Jo released that a while ago.

  She looked up at the two. “Will you two shut the fuck up? It’s a vampire. Kill it with dead man’s blood and then cut the head off.” She said slamming her hands on the table.

“You sure?” One of them asked.

“Yes. Go now. I want some whiskey cause of you two and I’ve been sober for over a hundred years now.” She said. The two hunters nodded their head and left.

  Jo let out a sigh of relief as they were gone. She pulled out her cell and called Cain. After Charlie passed away, Cain got a phone for her to call him in case she needed him. And it was needed because after a month since the passing, Jo started to drink again for a short bit and Cain got her to stop again. Now with the hunters coming in and out and the urge to beat some of them, he was her source of peace. Jo heard a phone go off and saw Cain was sitting beside her.

“What is it this time?” He asked.

"Stress and the stupidity of humans.” Cain smirked a bit.

“That’s why I live alone. I don’t have to deal with this.” He said.

“Well I’m not. I’m trying to help hunters with my over hundred years of experience.” She said.

“I know. And then you call me in when you’re stump.” Jo nodded her head.

“Yep. But I’ve been doing that less now.” She said pointing at him. Cain nodded his head.

“So you know, Gabriel has been trying to find you.” Jo groaned a bit.

“What does he want?”

“I don’t know. He’s been looking for you and you have this place angel ward. Let him find you.” Cain said.

“Fine. I’m still mad at him for trying to turn me human.” The Knight looked at his student. Years ago she would have given anything to be human but after Charlie’s death, she didn’t want it. She wanted to stay around to help.

“I am aware. Where’s the ward?” Jo snapped her fingers instead.

“It’s gone. Come on you dumbass.” She said.

“Hey hey hey, that’s not nice.” They turned and saw Gabriel standing in the archway.

“Well you are a dumbass. You put some of my hunters through hell FYI.” Jo said.

“Your Hunters? You became Bobby didn’t you?” He asked. The two demons gave him a look.

“Just tell her what you want and then leave. I can tell she’s going to kill you.” Cain said.

The ArchAngel sighed. “Alright fine. Don’t let me have any fun.” He came over and sat across for her. “The Colt has been rumored to be found and in use again. Figured you might want to get your hands on it because I’m pretty sure that can kill the two of you. And I know there are Hunters who want you dead Jo.” He said.

Jo looked at him. “Where was it’s last known location?” She asked.

Gabriel took a deep breathe. “There was two locations. Both important to you Jo. Because who ever has it wants your attention.”

“Spit it out.” She said.

“Carthage, Missouri and then Sioux Falls.” Jo just looked at him which confused Cain.

“What are special about those places?” He asked.

“...I died in Carthage and then was brought back by him in Sioux Falls which why was I elsewhere from where my body was originally? I’ve never figured that out.” Jo asked.

“To be found by Jody Mills and put into safety. But back to the point. Someone is trying to get your attention. Have an idea where they might be going to next?” He asked.

“...Seattle maybe. Or where the Roadhouse was. I had my first case as a Demon in Seattle. Or maybe Philadelphia where my first case as a human was Or maybe Ireland. I don’t know.” Jo ran a hand through her hair as she thought.

“...Call that Castiel kid and we can search all four locations. I’ll take Seattle, The angel can cover Ireland, Castiel can do Philadelphia. Go back home.” Cain said. Jo looked at him.

“Your coming out of the house to help?” She asked.

“Yeah.” Cain said.

“Alright. Then find or call me and we come back here.” Jo got up and started to walk away. She turned and saw the two were gone. She nodded her head and headed to her room. She opened the door and looked at it. She didn’t pack up any of Charlie’s stuff. So the room was covered in books, figurines and some of her clothes still. Jo grabbed Charlie’s old navy jacket and put it on before she teleported to the Roadhouse.

She now stood in the remains of the Roadhouse. After a couple of years of coming back, she brought it back and didn’t repair it. For her, it was too much pain to even come back because of memories. It was surprising it was still standing. She looked around and noticed the windows were boarded up and there were makeshift beds everywhere. Someone was living here.

Jo moved to behind the bar and groaned at what she saw. There was a dead body lying there. From the sight, Jo was sure it was drained of blood which meant Vampires. That was not good. And in her old home too.

“Fuck fuck fuck.” She said.

Jo went to turn and had a crowbar hit her in the face. Jo fell to the ground as blood started to pour out of her mouth. She looked at saw a couple of people standing there, grinning with their fangs showing. They had to be thinking she was there next meal. Jo’s eyes turn black as she stood up and spit blood out of her mouth.

“Why my place? Seriously?” She said before they ran at her.

One ran her into the wall and then threw a punch into her face. She bent over and then took a knee to the face. Her head slammed into the wall causing her to laugh some. Jo looked at the vampire that hit her and slammed them into the wall without touching him. The one with the crowbar ran to attack her and she kicked them in the stomach. She grabbed them and threw them into the wall. Then she felt a bite on her shoulder. She grabbed him by the head and threw punches, knocking him out. Once she was freed, she grabbed the crowbar and hit him to the ground. Jo dropped it and found a metal piece and went through and cut each of the heads off.

She dropped it and went over to the bar and took a seat. She could feel the venom running through her body and it fighting it off at the same time. It wasn’t the first time but she knew it would take a couple of days to get out of her system. Her vision started to get blurry which was a mix of the venom and the blow to the head from the wall. Chances where the blow gave her a concussion. She looked forward and saw a red haired women standing there with a gun. The person looked familiar.

“...Charlie?” Jo said before she fell to the floor.

* * *

 

Jo groaned as she woke up. Somehow she was back at the bunker. She sat up and saw her shoulder was wrapped up. Her hands went behind her head and felt stitches. Who ever that person was must have brought treated her and Cain or Castiel brought her back. Jo got out of the bed and grabbed a hoodie and put it on. She kinda of needed to find out what happen.

“Hey Castiel, I need your help. Or Gabriel. Whoever can explain what is going on.” She prayed. Jo rubbed her head as she came to the main hall. She saw Castiel standing there already. Then she noticed a gun on the table. The Colt.

“Cas, what is going on?” She asked as she walked over and picked up the Colt.

“What do you remember?” He asked.

“Killing some vampires at the Roadhouse. I think I saw Charlie before I hit the ground. I’m not sure.” She said as she looked at it.

“Charlie?” He asked.

“Yeah. And how do I have stitches? I heal fast.” Jo put down the gun. She would have to put it in storage.

“There is an explanation for that. But back to the fact you saw Charlie. How are you sure it was her?” He asked.

“I’m not. I saw a red haired women and Charlie popped into my head.” She said as she crossed her arms.

Castiel looked confused. “Well this is interesting. Happened faster than planned.” Jo looked at him.

“What’s going on?” She asked. Castiel looked at her then he looked like he looked passed her. Jo noticed and turned behind her. The sight caused her jaw to drop. Charlie stood there looking like the first day they meet. No scar either. Jo started to tear up as Charlie smiled.

“Hey.” She said. Jo covered her mouth.

“This better not be a sick joke.” Jo had to sit down.

“You weren’t suppose to go off like that.” Castiel walked towards Charlie.

“I needed to find the gun for her.” Charlie said.

“What the fuck is going on Castiel? Why is my dead wife standing in front of me?” Jo said.

“She’s not dead.” Castiel said.

“Then what’s going on?!” Jo demanded.

“She’s a special angel. Like your a special demon. Sam, Dean, Dorothy, your mother and others as well as Gabriel and I convinced God to give her back to you. You deserved it.” Jo looked at him and then back at Charlie. She slowly stood up before Charlie came over.

“You shouldn’t be alone and you’ve done so much good. I was proud hearing everything you’ve done on angel radio.” Charlie said as she started to tear up. Jo looked at her before she kissed her and then held onto her.

“Your real.” Jo said as Charlie wrapped her arms around her.

“I am.” Charlie said. Jo held onto her for a bit and then looked at her.

“So you met my mother?” Charlie laughed some.

“Yeah. She’s sweet and proud of you too. Pissed about your drinking but proud of you. She let me call her mom too.” Charlie said causing Jo to smile. She turned to Castiel and saw him smiling. She went over to him and gave him a hug.

“Thank you.” She said. Castiel smiled and returned the hug.

“You’re welcome.” He said. Jo let him go and went back over to Charlie.

“Guess we have alot of catching up to do.” She said taking ahold of her hand.

“And we have alot of time to do so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This marks the end of Free Will Reborn. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
